


勾结

by secretm, 阿糖今天你瘦了吗 (secretm)



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF, 佐樱 - Fandom, 春野樱 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, R18, 双强系列, 现代背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretm/pseuds/secretm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretm/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E7%B3%96%E4%BB%8A%E5%A4%A9%E4%BD%A0%E7%98%A6%E4%BA%86%E5%90%97
Summary: 佐樱现在背景衍生作品，车速会快，不适请下车
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Konan/Pain (Naruto), 佩恩/小南, 宇智波佐助/春野樱
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. 01

01  
初夏的午后多是燥热和烦闷的，这个时间行走在外，多能提前体验一把酷暑的炽热劲。  
木叶警务部，本是落在清冷又不起眼的街道，外围冰冷的铁栏，又高又多的台阶，配上冷色的外墙和炙热的气息显得格格不入。室内也是常年标定不动，不至昏睡，不感寒冷，让人头脑清醒，效率最好。  
春野樱，就坐在其中之一的特别审讯室，然而内部蒸笼似的温度，抑制不住的汗液从她脸上滑下。完全密闭的空间，只有头顶墙角的那个年久失修的风扇接通着她和外界的唯一联系。扇片交织后的光影，投射在对面的黑色的玻璃上，从明到暗，她晃了下脑袋，大概过去了三天？  
玻璃的另一端，佐井好整以暇的盯着春野樱的一举一动，与其说抓到一个危险嫌疑人，还不说接到一个烫手山芋。 放在右手边的资料，随便翻来的一个案例都能治她死罪，可偏偏她是个难搞的女人，没错，鹿丸是这么说的。这种“关系户”进了局子，一般都会有个收烂摊子的连吼带骂的把人领走，由不得他们随意处置。只是那个收烂摊子的男主角明显还没回来，而这个“关系户”也一丁点儿都不配合。  
突然手机屏幕一亮，他似乎想到了什么，满意的合上了手中《人际交流词汇簿》，他觉得把“关系户”替换为“走狗”似乎更加贴切。  
面前的玻璃瞬时被打开，这个反向观察玻璃对春野樱而言自然是一片漆黑，看到出现在面前的任然是那个笑眯眯的警官和笔录员，春野樱眼底闪过一丝失望。佐井没有错过这点细节，笑意依旧的开口：“春野小姐，如果你执意什么都不说，那我不介意把你交给森乃伊比喜处理，虽然这样对待一位曾经的同仁显得不那么美好，但是对你而言也算落叶归根了吧。”  
春野樱蹙眉，不知道他是话里有话，还是用词搭配不当。  
“进了这里，该是什么死法我清楚的很，只是那个生杀大权不在你手上呢，副队长先生。”她的眼神意有所指暼了一眼他的肩章。  
佐井挑眉却没动作。  
春野樱舔了舔干到起皮的嘴唇，全身上下都毫无力气，身体也被注射了些致人麻醉涣散的药剂，却是坚持讽刺道：  
“你们所有对我的调查和资料也顶多把的危险级别定在Level Z，而非可以直接斩杀的Level S，因为我手里的情报和技术是你们没有的，呵，果然新政还是一如既往地窝囊。”  
佐井踱步到她面前，眼睛和嘴角的笑意似乎都在连在一起，他十分贴心的打开了空调，冷气迅速从春野樱背后扑来，骤冷让她一个激灵，意识却是清醒不少。他没有动怒也没有回应，似乎瞧见了什么新鲜事物一样绕着凳子打量她。  
樱立马警觉，这么些天来，她就坐在这个特别审讯室，昏暗的灯光，闷热的房间，还有周围都是铜墙铁壁，唯一的突破口也就是也是面前的两人，不过今天这位警员关闭玻璃，主动靠近还是第一次。  
“春野小姐不用动什么心思，就算你有能耐出去这间房，也出不了大门。”他低头弯腰，招牌笑容就挂在脸上却是有种莫名的警告。  
被戳破心思了，樱不屑的白了他一眼。当然他说的也不错，贸然出去只会死的更快。  
“你拒绝交谈，一直绝食，是再等他吗？还是说你的情报只能说给他听？”佐井不动声色的在她耳边低语。  
“我想他比我更加好奇，前木叶医疗部部长，被誉为能够超越千手纲手的新一代医学才女的春野樱女士，你，为什么会在三年前突然就背叛木叶，甚至还抛弃你的挚爱宇……”  
“你想多了，我只为自己而活，我春野樱，没必要向你解释和证明什么！”她打断他的后话。  
“春野小姐不愧是个聪明人，也难怪我们宇智波队长对你执念颇深，但是书上常说‘聪明反被聪明误’，不然怎么偏偏是他设下的套，就专门抓到你了呢……”  
下一秒，一抹冰冷的触感顿时将她的怒气转为惊悚，像是冰腻的蜥蜴从她的下巴缠绕到了脸庞，这是他的手？！他的指尖细腻的婆娑她脸颊，似乎像是抚摸着什么新鲜的玩意，手指逐渐深入到发丝，这可不是常人的温度，更像是吐着幸子的两栖类生物缠绕在她的脖子上，只是这种窒息和紧张感来的有点过于暧昧和惊悚。  
春野樱带着手铐任由他无理又恶寒的抚摸，她在积蓄着力量，准备找个合适的时机赏他一个暴栗！  
佐井自然看出她眼底的愤怒，撩起她左耳的发丝，像是和恋人亲昵一般开口：  
“宇智波佐助做梦都喊着你的名字呢，不过好像是要你不得好死那种梦……”  
碧色瞳孔瞬间增大，刚刚的戒备和气势顿时漏了一拍。  
这会佐井笑了，发自内心满意的笑，将军！  
目的达到，刚刚准备拉开距离，脑袋却对上一个冰冷的机械。  
“放开她！”  
这个熟悉的声音瞬间打破僵局让春野樱松了一口气，却迅速进入另一种恐慌。   
佐井本来多说几句，不耐烦的枪口再次警告了他主人的脾气，终是乖乖的放开了手，退到了另一边。  
沉默，长久的沉默，佐井不会蠢到这会去打搅老情人会面的第一时刻，但是他知道写轮眼是紧盯着女人不放的。  
良久，这位难搞的“关系户”对着自己的上司缓缓开口：“佐助君……”  
佐井唏嘘，原来这个暴力女还会这么温柔的说话啊，啧，果然书上说女人才是最难懂的生物……  
“谁让你们拿手铐锁着她的？”他进门后语气不带有一丝温度。  
到他娴熟的打开手铐的那一刻，春野樱觉得手腕已经有点僵硬了。  
“宇智波队长，虽然她曾经是您的恋人，但她毕竟是Level Z，您不能就这么放了她……”一旁的笔录员有些后怕地打断。  
“啊啊啊……！”女声独特的尖细的惨叫声来的凄厉又突然，连着对面办公层的昏昏欲睡警员被这一声急厉的激的头皮发麻。  
“我不能什么？”宇智波佐助捏着春野樱的手腕，嘴角禽着狠戾的笑反问。  
笔录员大气都不敢再出，连忙否认摆手。  
“呵，一个手铐你觉得能锁的住她，你们未免太看不起千手纲手了，我说的对吗，樱？”   
房间内充斥着春野樱急促的呼吸声，右手被佐助重新带上的桎梏就像一条黑色的毒蛇，嵌进了血肉，痛到了神经。  
「Sakura 」这三个音节久违又陌生，她苦笑，如果不是强烈的疼痛感刺激着大脑，她或许会觉得这个重逢还不赖。   
“别白费力气了，是拿我通灵蛇骨特制的手环，再反抗别说查克拉，连着你身上那些怪力统统作废！”  
语罢，他似乎有些烦躁的绕回桌前，大喇喇的斜坐在凳子上，带着铆钉的靴子就不羁的架在桌上，随意的扯开制服的领结，右手拿起审讯记录，不耐烦的翻看。俨然，这里他才是正主。  
“三天，就问出这么些个玩意，真是废物，去拿血清F过来。”  
啪——摔在面前的记录本让这个小职员顿时觉得再有不慎，自己一定会丢了饭碗，迅速和这位警局的活阎王狗腿道：“我，我这就去……”  
人一走，这下房间就剩三人，佐井一直冷眼旁观，凭借他对宇智波这些年的了解，他的火已经烧了上来，不过怕是要殃及到他这方鱼池了。  
“谁给你的胆子碰我的人？”  
“宇智波队长，您执行任务的这段期间，在局里多次联系你失败后，我尝试通过内线电话告知你，可是当时您的部下说您不想理会这种琐碎的小事。”佐井依旧是招牌微笑。  
佐助脸色顿时难看起来，任务结束刚刚还没喘口气就被春野樱落网的消息激起了更大的涟漪。他掏出手机，翻看了所以通话记录后，似乎是隐忍下了更深的怒气，最后警告性的开口：“你最好不要让我发现你骗我。”   
“这是自然。”佐井陪笑。  
“宇智波队长，血清已，已经拿来了……”门外的笔录员送了东西，立马就走人。  
佐助暼了一眼桌上的注射器，眼神里讳莫如深，冲着佐井开口：“给她注射。”  
“您确定？这种药的后果对女士而言似乎有些过了。”他打开包装，在手里来回把玩着注射器。  
“收起你虚伪的假笑，干完活就给我滚。”  
“不愧是宇智波队长，即使面对初恋情人依旧是如此的杀伐决断，确实令人佩服。”  
然而话音刚落，这一针液体就快准狠的推进了春野樱的血管，少不得她又惊出一声叫。然而佐助似乎充耳未闻，冷漠旁观。  
佐井自知看不到更多，自觉的关走出房间带上门，手里浮动着蓝光，指尖的墨汁跳跃了几下，最后消失在门缝后……


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不适一定跳车

勾结 02

离开房间后，佐井上楼，绕过三个楼道，刷过五个房间的门禁，支开三波人，他节省时间，最后停留在监控室，娴熟的手法在电脑上调取实时监控。  
敲下回车键以后，屏幕马上弹出警告：  
「错误 没有指令权限」  
这并不意外，他扯下右肩肩章的十字星，置于电脑旁边的ID识别器。  
「连接 最高权限」  
特别审讯室的画面随即浮现在眼前，他嘴角上扬，笑得有些扭曲。  
眼前的画面或多或少是有些意外的，那个让宇智波又爱又恨的女人回来了，这势必是关起来门开算账的过程，只是画面中热吻交织的两人，似乎恨不得身体都粘在一起，比他想象中快了太多。  
粗重的呼吸声，唇瓣旁吮吸还有细碎的呜咽声，都是男女最原始的声音……  
那个俗称“冷面阎王”的禁欲上司，一手箍着春野樱的双手过头顶，一只手疯狂的蹂躏着她的胸前的柔软，紧紧把人抵在墙和自己的身子之间，耳机里传来的是女子无助又抗拒的呜咽声。  
“怎么，你不舒服？”他冷笑。  
“别，别这样，放开我好吗……”  
“呵，放开？就像当年你轻易丢弃我一样吗？”  
急促又厚重的呼吸声，春野樱现在的被注射F血清后已经开始有所反应，屏幕上显示心率和体温逐渐提高。  
“说啊！这三年你抛弃了什么？又在为谁做事！”  
“呃啊！我……”她被他突如其来的怒气惊吓到，呼吸瞬间被阻隔了，她极力的想要挣脱他越锁越紧的手腕，却惹得他下手更狠。  
佐井挑眉，上一秒还在接吻，下一秒手就捏在对方的脖子上，他没见过，至少就他所知，宇智波佐助从没有这样对待过任何一个女人。  
其实他相信，无论春野樱说什么，都会让宇智波暴跳如雷，只是屏幕上的心跳频率骤增，耳机里挣扎和呼吸的声也渐低，他有些思量，如果春野樱就这么死在这了，那他才是最大的输家了。  
凝聚着怒气的查克拉似乎是有点紫色的，僵持了有一阵子，眼看被提起来的春野樱已经举过了头顶，突然的，佐助终于松了手……  
春野樱顺着墙壁摔在地上。  
等下，刚刚春野樱似乎说了什么，虽然没有发声，她的口型好像不是那样的了！！佐井调整镜头，准备放大画面。  
嘭——电脑屏幕瞬时变黑，该死！他发现了！电脑里最后的画面是佐助讽刺中带有警告的写轮眼，他用写轮眼报废了整个线路。  
比起被发现的后果，佐井更担心整个监控线路作废的代价。  
啧，真是个臭屁的男人……  
房间内  
重新获得呼吸的春野樱，咳声不止，她感觉不仅仅是呼吸，是身体得每一处感官都在放大和延伸，像是血液流淌的都是滚烫的液体，刺激和放大她有的需求……  
“水，水……”她感觉舌尖都是发热的，再这样下去她的意识就会完全失控。  
佐助一把将她从地上拽起，不客气的扔在椅子上，脱力的她险些又摔下去。  
“告诉我！是不是赤沙之蝎！！你为他做了多少背叛我的事？！”他禽着她的下巴，逼迫她直视自己。  
“是谁又如何，我死都…不做新政的，走狗！”  
翡翠色眼底满是讽刺，他愤怒，疯狂的愤怒，他要折磨她，摧残她，要她哭，要她后悔，要她低头求着他说自己错了！  
“血清F就是你当年的半成品，我找人加工过了，我会告诉你，什么叫作茧自缚！”  
“唔！咳……”  
她的抗拒和推扯丝毫不能阻止他半分，冰凉的水就顺着他的唇瓣粗鲁的灌进她的口中。  
甜，如此的甘甜，冰凉的液体浇下她烫口的温度，本能的吞咽将他的唇舌似乎要一起吸去。三天，她几乎不吃不喝，从没觉得水是这么宝贵又美味的东西，手臂逐渐攀上他的肩头，他清冷的气息，冰凉的舌尖，就是救命的解药，她不知满足地吮吸他的一切，她服软的主动，却让佐助觉得身下一紧。  
他趁机舔弄她的贝齿，交织她烫口唇舌，在她口中承欢，逐渐耐心的喂水，抚平她的躁动。大脑仅存的一点理智，提醒着春野樱她的身体已经屈服，焦躁，不安，戒备都安静了……  
面前的男人还似初恋一般青春年华，宠溺又温柔的注视着自己，他是药，是解药，更是毒药，她知道药物发作了，可是无法抗拒！！  
好静啊，出奇的静，静到她只听到自己加速的心跳，她觉得自己似乎是醉了，有些头晕，耳朵好像闷在水里一般，可是行为的通过大脑告诉自己并非丧失支配，比如双手已经环上他的脖子了，眼前这一切都不真切一般。  
本能，本能的她主动献上的红唇，像失魂的娃娃，笨拙地啃噬着他的嘴角，汲取吸收，她热，他冷，她要他，本能要他。仅存的那丝理智，却是个无措旁观者。  
我想要这个冰冷的男人来浇灭我身上所有的温度，我想被他揉进身体里去，我，我想活着，即使我的理智还保持的最后一丝清醒，却无法抗拒，因为我爱他……  
佐助脸上浮起满意得冷笑，温柔的手指抬起她的脑袋，金属扣皮带碰撞出清脆的响动。  
“乖女孩，来释放这里……”  
………………  
被他精心调教过得唇舌因为充足的水分，透着丝缕的凉意，刚进入她檀口，刺激的他炙热的下身控制不住的往前一顶。  
“唔……”这突然的进攻，她轻哼出声。  
他并不心急，抱着她的头一点点深入，在差不多抵到喉咙口的时候，陌生和不适使得她的贝齿擦过和他敏感的顶端。  
“干！”他猛得一吸，又麻又痒的刺激差点让他提前去了。  
佐助先退出了身子，看着她一副梨花带雨的模样，心里和身体都是莫名的舒服，不过嘴上却是依旧狠厉道：  
“赤沙之蝎没调教你，怎么让男人舒服？”  
她瘫在凳子上，迷离的神色，却因为这句讽刺唤回了几分清醒，她有些忿忿，得到她还要羞辱她。三年后的宇智波，当真如此扭曲！  
犀利的写轮眼敏锐的捕捉到她眼底的不快，她不愿意提？很好，无论处于对他的忠诚还是对蝎的愤恨，他都会让她成为自己独有的附属品。  
“啊……呃”突然被拽起头发呼痛的那一刻，却又被他粗热的下身堵住了剩下的言语。  
“我来教你，好好给我吸……”  
挂着耳机的佐井依旧是面不改色心不跳的听着这火热的声音，然而脑海里浮现的竟然是那个总和她拌嘴的金发姑娘，耳边交织的喘息声，竟让他不自觉的对那个女孩想入非非。  
该死，书上说“红颜祸水”，大概就是这个意思了吧。  
还好留了墨汁做的监听器，不然今天真的是被宇智波佐助摆了一道。  
…………  
淫糜和旖旎的气氛乱了一室，两人已是进入到这首激曲的高潮。  
她已经攀上他的胯部，一手窝着他粗长的性器，来回不停地舔弄，灵活的舌尖在他敏感的伞端不住的划圈。  
佐助感觉全身紧绷，强烈的刺激让几个暧昧的声音坦白的从嘴边溜出，他本想趁着胯下人喘息的机会换个姿势，她却一张一吸的吞吐着他的炙热。舒服又刺激，不用他的引导她也能捕捉他的兴奋点，太阳穴突突的跳让他意识到自己快交差了。  
佐助再次拖起樱的下巴，津液顺着嘴角打湿了他的裤脚，看着她卖力又神迷地舔弄他的下体，满足感逐渐包容了冷漠。  
他用力一顶，顶到喉咙深处，抱紧了她的头，加速这个抽插的过程。过度深入的探讨，惹的她抗拒的想要吐出，却被他狠狠地插了两下。这个时候，女人是推不开男人的。满嘴被塞进他的气息，快速又刺激顶着她早已到底极限。  
就在她觉得口腔已经有些麻木的时候，他逐渐不再抽动，一股湿润的液体已经包围了整个口腔。他松开了手，满意得抽回了自己的性器，带出些白灼的液体，暧昧的沾在了她的嘴边。  
他终于，射了……  
被折腾的有些够呛的她，红着鼻头，眼角还挂着泪珠，在写轮眼的威逼利诱下，乖乖地将口中的浑浊咽下。  
“乖，都吃完才是好女孩……”他指尖的贴心将嘴角的残留，送进她的嘴里，直到她灵巧的舌尖，将手指一并舔了个干净，他才放开她。  
啧，如果不是时机不合适，他一定会马上办了她，对，马上！  
………………


	3. 03

勾结 03

三十分钟后  
楼道尽头的窗前，宇智波佐助不自觉的点起了第二根烟，袅袅的烟圈后冷峻又优质的侧颜似有失真。  
如若不是他略微颤抖的双手和不耐烦的踱步，佐井绝对不信他是刚刚做完荒唐事的“衣冠禽兽”。  
“书上说‘事后一支烟，赛过活神仙’，果然还是春野樱颇有手段啊。”  
如果不是还保持着最后一丝丝理智，佐助会连着烟和拳头一起砸在对方脸上。  
不过现在也好不到哪去，挨了一拳的佐井还被撕起了领子扯在角落。  
这个男人就像是背后长了眼睛一样，从来不会失手。  
“你这张脸，我看不爽很久了。”他狠厉的踩灭了脚下的烟蒂。  
“是吗？那您和我共事真是十分辛苦了。”招牌假笑对上他腥红的写轮眼。  
“呵，监视我？谁给你权限看的监控，别以为我不知道你在给那个老狗做事！”  
“宇智波队长，你是个聪明人，这种事情向来都是把双刃剑，如果有一天我也看不到了，你说说会是个什么有趣的局面。”他无辜的摊手。  
佐助冷哼一声，松开了他的领子：“收起你那些小聪明，再有下次，我不介意让你脑袋开花。”  
下手是真狠啊，佐井捂着有些红肿的右脸，看着那人远去的背影，继续道：“我来只是想告诉你，春野樱的情况可能不太妙，她现在体温接近42°C，心跳已经超过250次，所以我说那种半成品血清还不至于拿来对付你的老相好。”  
咚——响亮的摔门回荡在走廊内，气氛霎时随着步伐的加速变得紧急。  
“来人！备车，去医院，快！！”黑影抱着怀里人迅速就没了踪影。  
佐井腹诽，怕是狗撵兔也没这个速度了，果然人类的本质还是真香啊！  
……  
木叶医院  
久等的佐助早有不耐烦的意思，医院里有些刺鼻的消毒水味，熟悉的陈列，掀起了他有些久久不敢去回忆的回忆。  
从前的她也会像楼下的小护士一样抱着本子来回奔波忙碌，他总是挑些出其不意的时候来医院看她，那种疲累的神色因为见到男友而迅速转为欣喜，挂浅笑的她甜甜地唤一声「佐助君」。  
那时候的她总是一面小声埋怨他任务受伤，一面又心疼满满的给人上药包扎，觉得聒噪的时候，他就霸道地用嘴堵住她的啰嗦，羞怯的少女红了脸就像是夏天的番茄一样好看。少年的宇智波无惧任务艰险，无畏家族的仇恨的黑暗，即使他会走上一条不归路，她会陪伴和支持，他亦会温柔体贴的照顾她一辈子。  
然而，三年前的战火就像是浸渍在心头的毒药，五大国遭到不同程度的尾兽袭击，以九尾人柱力著称的漩涡鸣人，虽然没有参与破坏，却因为去留问题成为五大国的众矢之的。五代火影纲手倾尽大半医疗资源的救治举措，并没有换来其余四国对同意漩涡鸣人的保留处理。  
相反以团藏为首的保守党派以勾结外党，为木叶不忠的头衔加在五代目头上，加上元老院大名的支持，在半个月的时间内，迅速铲除纲手余党，转接火影交椅，始称“新政”。他与其余四国签署协议，同意将九尾人柱力用写轮眼封印至大木桶辉夜姬的神树之根下，从此一切都变了。  
少年任务结束回来的那一刻，早已经变了天的木叶，容得下他却容不下她……  
“宇智波队长，队长？您还好吗？”  
一旁的声音叫回出神的他，他有些疲累的拧了拧眉心。  
“我没事，杏子小姐，她怎么样了？”  
“春野前辈，啊不，我是说春野女士……”杏子有些害怕这个熟悉的称呼会触及了佐助的禁忌。  
“没关系，请继续。”  
“是，除了一定程度的脱水和低血糖，她的心率也有所控制，只是……”  
“什么？”  
“宇智波队长，我，我能和您单独聊聊吗？”虽说凉宫杏子在春野樱离开后独自承担医院的各项事务已经有三年，不过这个樱不断夸奖的后辈似乎还是当年有些低调和怯懦的样子。  
随后，两人在楼下的对话夹杂在黄昏的风中，听得有些断断续续。  
“春野女士的血液里有数十种毒素残留的痕迹，但是在长期服用抑制剂的作用下，毒素并没有扩散，或者说是达到一种相对平衡。但是被注射血清F后，那些放大作用的激素扰乱了这种平衡，也就是说她体内血液的现在处于一场混战之中，在到达新的平衡以前，她的情况很得以难控制，甚至对她的内脏都是一种折磨，但是如果平衡的主宰被任何一种霸道的毒素所占据，那么对春野女士来说不过是时间问题。”  
“你说她身体里有数十种毒素？毒性如何，可有解药？”  
“恕我医术浅陋，我能分析出的仅仅不过二十来种，还有许多复杂有吞噬性极强的物质，似药而非毒，都是不会立即致死的而副作用极强的禁药，如果不是一个拥有强大财团又出色的药剂师在背后操作这件事，我想春野女士应该不会拿自己的身体，呃，开这种玩笑。”  
佐助眉头渐深，顿时阴沉下来的脸色：“我要听办法。”  
“我只能给她注射抑制剂来维持平衡，对不起，宇智波队长这是我唯一的办法。我不敢轻易用别的药，万一再次引发她体内毒素的进一步激化，她就再也醒不过来了，我做不到……”  
“是我失态了，请一定照顾好她。”  
“我有个问题问您，请，请您务必回答。”杏子努力克制住自己的害怕。  
佐助点过头，算是应允。  
“您为什么要对她用Fascinatress，那本来就是前辈早期的半成品，这个药物本意是用来稳定精神病患者的情绪，可是，在一个注射过药品的患者转院去精神病院自杀后，春野前辈就消沉了很久，虽说精神病人自杀的因素有很多，但是前辈，前辈她依旧很自责，从那以后就停止对Fascinatress一切使用和研究，就算您不知道这些细节，您怎么可以让香磷去加工它，虽然它是个半成品那也是前辈的心血啊……”  
“就算，加工后的血清F能够麻痹人的神经系统激发内心本愿，成为警务部审讯犯人的一柄利刃，您怎么能对她用这种，这种……”面对这个向来唯唯诺诺的后辈第一次严厉的控诉，竟让佐助有点无措。  
“请回去吧，不会再发生类似的事情了。”他背对着她丢下一句话。  
杏子有些木讷，本以为说出这些大不敬的话会有承担不起的后果，不过就这个回答，她欣喜又意外的点了点头。  
终于，独立黄昏下的影子被拉的又长又落寞，佐助觉得这一切似乎来得有些巧合，这些突发事件似乎都集中在一个点，激怒他！他冷笑，拿出手机拨通了那个久违的号码：“开始吧。”  
…………  
连续的高跟鞋声回荡在医院静谧走廊内，红发女人推了推眼镜，和特殊观察室门口的人纠缠了很久，才算进了房间。  
滴滴滴……红光闪烁的设备，输液管，全部连接在面前这个女人身上，没错，这个让她做梦都想弄死的女人，却以这样的方式回来了，即使她不死不活的躺在这里，仍然可以一个眉头都牵动那个男人的心……  
“我知道你早就醒来了，坐起来让我瞧瞧是什么狐媚的脸，怎么就专门勾男人的魂。”  
床上的人双目紧闭，脸色不佳，毫无起色，丝毫没有转醒的意思。  
“怎么到现在还和我装死？春野樱，你就不想知道他会怎么处置你？”  
“他得到消息去杀宇智波鼬了，你猜他要是知道你和鼬有所交集，会不会立马将你碎尸万段！”红色的眼睛闪烁着杀戮的兴奋。  
“说完了？说完就出去。”床上的人转过身，连看都没看来人一眼，就像是打扰她午睡一样平淡。  
咯噔咯噔的高跟鞋声逐渐靠近病床，前后打量一番，不客气道:  
“面容枯槁，精神涣散，身材平平，不过如此。”  
“难道都要长到你的这个胸围才能显示出无脑吗？”她躺在床上回敬一个白眼。  
“哼，我懒得和你进行这些口舌之争，听说你被佐助注射血清F了，滋味如何啊，你想不到吧，你当年留下的半吊子货，在我手里就能变成这么了不得的东西，这世上不是只有你春野樱一个人才会配药救人，同样你也是最没有资格留在他身边！”  
“你如果得到他了，就不会像个跳梁小丑一样在我面前叫嚣，所以我说什么来着，胸大无脑。”她坐起来好整以暇的回击。  
“春野樱，你找死！！”  
“旋涡香磷，彼此彼此啊。”   
这么些年来两人都是游走在机密任务的尖端，她自然知道佐助身边有这么一个颇有心思的女属下，她也一样清楚宇智波有个念念不忘的初恋情人。只不过在初次打照面过后，两个女人都有一个心照不宣的结论——双方真是个该死的存在！  
她一手压在床上，火红的头发的瞳色都带着恨不得掐死她的怒火，有些狰狞的神色蓦地一僵。  
“你们，做了？”  
碧瞳一转，听出这语气的揣测和不安。  
“是又怎么样。”她似有些不屑又不想透露的转过头。  
“你，你们，哈哈哈哈哈……”这渗人的笑声听得毛骨悚然，香磷像是受了莫大的刺激，怒极反笑，如果不是刚刚进门前被收缴了一切武器，她真的会马上在捅对方几个血窟窿！！  
香磷利索的拉开了自己的拉链，翻开内衣，露出锁骨和胸脯，如果不是她未在继续，春野樱一定会认为这女人被刺激出了什么恶趣味，不过眼前的一幕也却是惊的她需要些时间消化。  
齿痕！密密麻麻的齿痕遍布在她的身上，高领外套下的皮肤几乎无一完好，从脖子到锁骨满是不规律的齿印，却能看得出是一个人多次留下的印记。  
“惊讶吗？我早说过你不是唯一，佐助在床上向来话不多，可是对我总是疼爱过了头，我们每做一次，他都会留下个印记，才被他搞一次你就进了医院，说到底是你太不中用。”  
樱下意识靠后有些戒备的打量面前这个女人，并未表态。  
“哈哈哈哈，怎么你害怕了？你放心我不会蠢到对你动手，甚至不会留下一根头发，你身上一丝查克拉都没有，血清副作用折腾你的内脏还够呛吧，再说了你的血液里什么东西都有，就是突然暴毙也不足为奇，只是不知道这针血清下去，你的还没有这么好的命能苟活，你！呃……”  
反将一军，春野樱变戏法似的拿出针管扎入她后背，迅速蔓延的刺痛本能的想让她尖叫，最后几个音节却是嘶哑在喉咙里发不出声。  
“抱歉了，本想听说你说更多的情报，看样子你嘴里也吐不出什么有用的东西，你不用惊讶的看着我，这里是木叶医院，我工作了5年的地方，我不会蠢到在自己的地盘上给别人先动手的机会，就算没有武器没有查克拉我照样可以让你说不出话来。”她翻身下床，把刚刚注射结束的针管拔出，把香磷私藏的血清搜刮结束后不客气把她扔在床上。  
“这血清的全称为Fascinatress，我叫它‘妖精女王’，它可不是什么半成品，我不过是我不想它激发出一个女人野性后太过失控，让女女在一起都能更HIGH，以至于男人失去了价值。更不想它毁在你们这些个野鸡配药师手里，变成了廉价的媚药不说还一堆副作用，还有这里是医院，不是你们这种这种女人穿高跟鞋进来走秀的T台，别误了医生二字的名头。这回，这会给你注射的是正版，你好好体验一番，我看门口两个守卫都是男的，应该够你发泄。”  
香磷只觉得全身怒火中烧，全身如碾压过一般疼痛，中毒了！该死的什么时候？！她挣扎着伸出右手想要将面前这个女人撕碎，却被对方一手抓住，这下樱不客气的捏起这个手腕把查克拉吸了个干净。  
“我没想和你闹到个不死不休的局面，你的感知和治愈能力我也从未小觑，我正愁着怎么出去，你倒是来的巧，只不过你的话有太多掩盖和自负，佐助留你在他身边究竟为了什么，你比我更清楚，小看未知的敌人，而且对方还是个不好惹的女人，就是你现在的下场，多谢你的力量了，现在你就替我躺在这里，最后，我想我们也不会再见，那么祝好运吧。”  
药物的催化致使最后的几句香磷听得已经不太真切，果然，就算从他那捡回来一条命，还是输了吗，这两人还是该死的相似，真是恨……


	4. 04

勾结 04

“Sorry！The subscriber you dialed can not be connected for the moment, please redial later.”第三次拨通失败以后，水月有些烦躁的挂了电话。  
距离荒芜的海岛越来越近，信号格时有时无，他搞不清是自己电话的问题，还是香磷那边出了事。快速前进的游艇溅起来浪花沾在他的脸上随之吸收了去，太阳落山后最后一点余光也被低沉的乌云压抑在阴影之下，今晚怕是躲不过一场雨了。  
水月扭头看了看不远处的黑着脸佐助，只觉得一个头两个大，从认识他到现在都是这个德性，只要听到宇智波鼬这四个字就会变态到狗急跳墙，这些年来假情报，废弃的基地，又或是失败的行动多的就像家常便饭，不过佐助这只杀红了眼的狼却是本着宁可错杀一千，绝不放过一个本质带他们扑了一次又一次的空。  
对此重吾宽慰劝解，香磷无脑支持，只有他觉得这就是作死，连带他们陪葬式的作！这次前去的荒岛十有八九又是个被晓用废了的残渣基地，那个残暴又疯狂的组织就是“慷慨”到连废弃的灰都要随风散去，可是这位宇智波却是魔鬼般的偏执到连这一点渣都不会放过。  
真是造孽啊，水月打心底里埋怨。  
天色渐黑，海浪越来越大，他讨厌海水，满是些咸腥味，远不如淡水来的友好，这回溅起的浪花他却是嗅到一丝不平常的气息。有问题，这海里的生物有异动！水月警觉有变，一抹鲜亮的红点就已经精确瞄准在佐助的身上。  
“佐助，趴……”下字还没说出口，他自己却一枪被打成了水花，余下的音节却是变成无力开口的泡沫，混着海水消失不见。  
晚了！佐助也中枪了！而自己这枪明显是有备而来，变不回去人形！海底里的不妖不鱼的黑色海怪则是趁乱就爬上了船。血水不一会就弥漫了周边的海域，厮杀和叫喊声此起彼伏，水月疯狂的想要呐喊，只不过翻滚的泡沫在这场厮杀里显得过于无力。  
枪声，撕咬声，海浪的怒嚎，最后连着船只一起消失在黑夜里，一切归于大海。  
啊！宇智波佐助，你最好别死，我可不想再去投靠大蛇丸了……  
…………  
木叶医院  
“sai大人，按照您的计划都安排好了，只是香，香磷怎么办。”  
“那个蠢女人已经是宇智波的废棋了，偏偏不安生又让春野樱跑了，也罢，扔回去警务部再说吧。”  
“我们不用马上追杀春野樱吗？她手头应该有不少晓的东西。”  
“她？不过是个饵罢了，不放长线谁知道她背后有几条大鱼，还有在医院要请叫我副队长。”  
“是，那对上面，怎么解释才好……”  
“很简单，就说宇智波的人故意放走了春野樱，然后我们把罪魁祸首押回局里收着。”佐井笑容有些阴影。  
属下默默不语，谁说警务部只有一个“冷面阎王”的，分明还有一只“笑面虎”。  
佐井笃定春野樱一定还在医院里，不过这回他很乐意亲自来捉这只老鼠。  
确实，这个大家惦记了很久的人，正缩在冷藏间好巧不巧的打了一个喷嚏。这里温度低，能抑制她体内血液流动的速度，如果不是手指冻得僵硬实在不便于化验分析，春野樱觉得在这个温度下自己还能活的更久一点。  
她吸了吸鼻子，左手稳住右手手腕，小心翼翼的滴下移液管中的药品，液体和血液接触的一瞬，迅速分散成无数小球，均匀平铺在载玻片上，移至热源下方，载玻片上的小液滴马上挥发殆尽。  
碧瞳一亮，总算成了！再失败怕是真的不能活着走出这里了，她合上药剂收拾好现场，转身准备离去，偏巧一瞥，却是让她顿住了脚步。  
“这！这怎么可能……”她捂着嘴瞪大了眼睛。  
“这里是细菌培养间，长官，没有特殊培训和防护您不能进去。”门外有些窸窸窣窣的响动。  
“哦？看到了吗，这是警务部的最高权限，给我开门……”  
要命，这么快就来人了！她连忙绕进最里面的储物间，打开拐角的天窗，踩桌爬墙翻窗。然而落地瞬间剧烈的心悸，让她毫无防备地崴了脚，钻心的疼痛感随之蔓延而来。由不得她磨蹭，只得咬着牙先寻个安生地儿。  
五分钟后  
更衣室的最里间，任她春野樱恨的发狂，依旧是扯不下右手腕上的手环，真真是像一条蛇一样紧咬着她的血肉不放，从香磷身上吸来的查克拉本就不多，她小心翼翼的使用，生怕又被这个奇奇怪怪的手环吸了去。心跳和体温因为一系列动作又有回升的趋势，她必须在神志清醒有行动力的条件下尽快离开，然而刚抬起脚又被疼痛感拉回了这个苦逼的现实。  
真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，她许久没有这么烦躁和懊恼却又无计可施的感觉，想到这一切都是拜他所赐，呵，很好，宇智波佐助，这个死男人，她一定会连本带利的讨回来！  
……  
“副队长，A区全部搜索完了，没有人……”  
佐井挑眉，这个老鼠有点儿意思，B区他也没寻到尾巴，似乎有些小觑了她。  
“把所有出口都封死，她跑得了和尚跑不了庙，不到万不得已不要开枪。”  
下令后的佐井觉得还是有些踟蹰，这个女人似乎太不按常理出牌了，从她溜出病房以后，几乎是完美躲过了所有的监控，再无踪影。如果时间不够逃跑，那她想要在医院干什么呢。  
医院……对啊，是医院！  
“等等！把所有医护人员统一集合到一楼大厅，要快！”佐井叫停准备离去的属下。  
转头他大跨步上楼往化验室赶去，这是医院，她怎么可能是老鼠呢，她才是这里的正主！！  
破门而入的佐井，险些被混杂的气味熏了出去，药水，福尔马林，组织液，还有些尸液混杂的气味实在够呛，这里有太多不可告人的研究和生物，他算是一个少有的外行知情人。  
萦绕的血腥味，很淡很淡，却是新鲜的，果然，谁输谁赢还不知道呢……  
然而，核查过所有医护人员的资料和照片后，场面一度陷入了僵局，她，没有在内！佐井感觉自己被耍了，莫不是宇智波自导自演了一场好戏，等着他吃瘪。  
更衣室有焚烧过衣物的痕迹，这个精明的女人真是将所有线索都掐断了。许久没有这种挫败感了，佐井这一拳是发泄在了盥洗室的墙壁上。一旁佝偻着背的清洁工，被他吓的连连后退。  
佐井意识到自己的失态，赔笑后尽快离去。  
“sai！你怎么在这里？”背后这个明快又熟悉的女声让他迅速调整好表情。  
“呦，山中美女，我来这自然是任务在身。”他和煦的微笑和礼貌的摊手似乎与平常无异。  
“少来，你不是说有个特殊的犯人要审吗，怎么还忙里偷闲？”虽是调笑但是这句讨巧的话还是深得她心。  
“医院里有点状况，需要警务部配合，你没事干怎么跑来医院了。”  
“还不是丁次，刚出任务回来就吃的太多积食了，给他拿点消食药。真是的，每次一放松就会无所顾忌的大吃大喝……”井野有点无奈的抱怨。  
啊！放松，对了！是那个清洁工！！他刚刚懈怠的一瞬间，竟让她从眼皮子底下跑了。顿悟的感觉像是瞬间在脑海里炸开的礼花，啧，确实不愧是宇智波看上的女人。  
“你你你，你这是干什么。”井野被这个突然抱起他的男人感到一丝惊慌，虽说两人没事干总是嘴上跑跑火车，却未曾有过什么亲密的举动。  
“小甜心，你可真是帮我大忙了，等我回来聊。”一溜烟就不见了人影。  
山中井野留在原地，摸着自己的脸颊，听见心脏扑通扑通的声音，愣了却是有5秒钟才恼怒的开口：“亲完就跑！搞什么？”  
跑！边跑边把身上的伪装一件件丢出窗外，这次要是再被抓回去就会死的连渣渣都不剩了。春野樱发誓下辈子再不要和警务部的人打交道了，一个个都是阴魂不散的主。  
没有武器，她只得放倒了追兵再踹下楼去，来人就像割韭菜一样割了一波又一波，过度消耗的体力早已开始透支，她怕一旦停下脚步就再也站不起来了。  
不知道是血液内部在打架还是药物的副作用，那种恍惚又气短感觉又来了，大口的喘息和调息也不能缓解高居不下的心跳，下楼梯的脚步已经有点虚浮，如若不是扶着扶梯自己马上滚下去也说不准。  
她背靠着墙壁，谨慎的观察周边的声音，身上仅剩的查克拉应该是不能和那个措辞奇怪的副队长抗衡，凭借女人的第六感，他一定离自己不远，不过他不紧不慢耗尽自己体力的做法，让她有种瓮中捉鳖的挫败感。  
不能在死在这里，而临近的脚步声让她还是捏了一把汗，转瞬，背后的失重感让她毫无防备的向后倒去，一只有力的臂膀捂住她的口鼻，迅速将她拖进身后的房间。  
脚都不沾地，嗯，疯跑，被人扛在肩上那种，虽然她不是上个世纪的封建老阿姨，但也不会大度到对任何抱起她就跑的陌生人都无动于衷，所以她准备把最后一针招呼在这个莫名其妙的蒙面人身上。  
似乎是明白了她的图谋，那人顿时停下了脚步，讽刺的开口：“要是不想活了，我不介意现在就扔你下去。”  
这个熟悉的声音让肩上人一顿。  
“我，我这不是多个防备嘛，万一是什么穷凶极恶之徒，我岂不是搭了小命。”她笑嘻嘻的狗腿。  
“哼，你放心我们没算清楚账之前，你不会死。”  
春野樱翻了一个大大的白眼，真是个别扭的要死的男人。  
诚然当下确实不合适聊天，乖乖闭嘴是明智的选择，不过她不信宇智波佐助去而复是个偶然，同样他一身捂得严严实实又是伪装给谁看呢，这一切似乎耐人寻味起来。  
两人不时之后就来到底层的太平间，他将肩上的人放下，并没有松懈的意思，而是紧紧攥着她的手，还好，不然万一他一个不高兴就让她也躺在这里就尴尬了。  
大门刚刚关上，后面就传来了破门的动静。佐助有些烦躁的催促：“快，顺着运尸通道出去。”  
这条路对两人都算熟悉，只不过出了医院，就会完全暴露在黑夜中了，说白了就是被打的筛子，然而，当佐助拽着她上了摩托车的那一刻，春野樱眯着打量他一番，他的准备真充分。  
整个人被箍在他身前，全身基本都笼罩在他的阴影下，樱转瞳，敏锐察觉到他身上的湿意到一丝淡淡的海腥味。  
对于有人来搭救春野樱这件事，佐井觉得似有意外不过仍旧在情理之中，是他最好，不是就当白送他一程了，开枪上膛，进警务部以来他手里还没有跑掉的猎物。  
摩托车还没跑出多久，这颗子弹直射入黑衣人的后背，身后的人明显一颤，春野樱大感不好，却被佐助双臂收的更紧。  
“别动。”他压低了身子，轰鸣的引擎声带着两人最后消失在雨天的黑夜里。  
佐井满意的收了枪，今天可以提前收工了，请井野去吃宵夜吧，黑夜中的医院恢复死寂。  
……  
一路疾行的两人被细密的雨滴搞得有点狼狈，不过还在逃命的前提下，佐助带她来闹市区夜店还是令她略显迷惑。闹腾的音乐，闪烁的激光，嚎叫的男女，酒池还有热舞的妖精，顿时让她的头昏脑涨又加了几分，佐助干脆把她往怀里一塞，挤开摇头晃脑的人群，向深处走去。  
这两人的出现在喧闹的夜店并不突兀，看起来更像是玩High过头的小嫩妹，被男友管教了一番罢了。其余的路其实她不甚清楚，大致是绕道那个巨大配音房的后面，佐助不知道打开了什么暗门，又带她绕过几条走廊，甚至还下了一层电梯，最后打开了面前的这个房间。樱打量了四周，客厅，卧室，浴室一应俱全，看样子才是他真正的落脚点。  
关上门抬手打开走廊灯的那一刻，佐助已经是强弩之末了，还好这个女人还算有良心的扶了他一把，虽不至于摔得那么难看，但两人都是半斤八两所以齐齐瘫坐在地上。  
扶着他后背的手上湿热的血迹在灯光下让樱莫名的心惊：“医药箱呢？在哪！”  
“卧室。”他的语气早已没有白天的跋扈。  
抱来这个医药箱的那一刻，樱觉得有些烫手，这个物件太熟悉了，她顾不上回忆，剪开他的上衣，血肉模糊的伤口刺的她双眼生疼。不是没有见过更严重的伤势，可是这一切真真切切伤在他身上，她甚至感觉到心口都堵得更厉害。  
“忍着点，会有点痛。”  
简单的消毒后，双手已经有些手抖，她咬着牙高度集中着精神，精准又小心的下刀，全程他只字未发，终于，叮一声——伴随着金属落地清脆的敲击声，两人却是同时松下一口气。  
“松开它，我要查克拉。”她包扎好伤口后，把手环摊在他面前。  
“不可能。”  
“你的伤口需要进一步处理，给我查克拉！”  
“死不了！”他明显不领情。  
“我说！宇智波佐助，你在闹什么别扭！既然这样，干嘛来救我。”  
“那你呢，有本事抛弃我，怎么就没本事活着啊，死在外面不好吗，为什么回来？？”  
这句控诉倒是刺中了的要害，她脸色一沉：“罢了，我懒得和你发疯。”  
他一把截住她的退意。  
“告诉我，三年前在风之国边境的沙漠基地，你是不是和蝎在一起？基地爆炸前他带走的人是不是你！！”  
“你需要休息。”  
“回答我，春野樱！如果你对我还有那么一丝仅有的愧疚，摸着你的良心回答我！！”  
被紧握双臂的樱，第一次觉得不敢触碰他伤神的表情，她怕再看一眼，所有的伪装都会瞬间崩溃。  
“回答我！”  
“……是。”  
凄厉又苦涩的笑声回荡在这个静谧的房间。。  
“我，我三天没合眼赶到现场的时候，却只能在爆炸中的轰鸣中勉强的看到了你的身影，然而醒来那一刻，一切归零作废，这么些年了，多少次死亡的边缘我都撑下来了！我就是带着死也要亲手杀了你的恨意才活到今天的！！”  
“对不起，佐助君，真的很对不起。”滚烫的泪水不住的滴躺在他的手上。  
“为什么是晓，为什么是赤砂之蝎，为什么你们都要背叛我。”  
“不，不是你想的那样，我会给你解释清楚，给我们彼此一点时间好吗。”  
“解释？你想为他辩白什么？他碰你哪了？是不是这里！！”他捏起她的下巴，将人搂在怀里，不安分的手已经抚上她胸前的柔软。  
“别这样，佐助君！够了！我没有……”余下的话已经被他吞噬在口中。  
掠夺的恨意早已让这个吻变成撕咬，再无别人干扰，双手顺利扯开她的上衣，抬起贴身的内衣，温热的浑圆就落入手中，略带薄茧的大掌下基本能控制她胸部全局，他不知餍足的揉捏，惊的她倒吸一口气。  
腥红的双眼说明理智早已被侵蚀，樱慌乱的推搡却像欲推还迎的调情，就像是刺激到男人性欲的神经一般，一手还挂在她的Bra上，一手就开始拉扯她下身的裤子。纠缠的吻被她狠狠要下一口，弥漫的血腥味让他吃痛的松了手。  
“呵，不让我碰，还是你们玩过了，你想掩盖什么？”佐助冷笑的擦了擦嘴角的血迹。  
“你疯了！你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“我是疯了！一想到你躺在他身下欢爱的样子，我恨不得将他碎尸万段！”  
他欺身上前，两人撕扯，纠缠，哭闹，雨后湿腻的衣服，全部被他撕成碎片。  
春野樱第一次觉得这双写轮眼是陌生的，这或许 才是真正意义上的写轮眼，背负恨意与力量而存在的诅咒。她分不清楚是心里的悸动还是血清在作怪，佐助的爱抚亦或是唇舌的流连更多是激起她全身的激灵，心跳十分波动，由内而外的不适感让她觉得整个五脏六腑都是疲累的，如果自己是因为男女之事心跳猝死在房，大概也是一个死后可以载入史册的医生了。  
“你只能是我的，你是我的！”他恨，恨她也恨自己！  
被占有欲驱使的欲望已经高涨，分开双腿，没有 丝毫前戏的，他贯穿了她。  
痛！痛的她感觉从下身刺激到了头顶，她这一声痛呼，像是唤醒了他最原始的欲望。  
紧致的甬道让确实让他也吃痛，但是那种强烈的刺激和温暖的包容感，勾引他情不自禁的想要更多更深。  
只可惜这个时候嫉恨感更能刺激一个敏感的男人，看似是征服又狠厉的在她身上留下自己更多的印记，其实何尝不是一种动物般的幼稚。这个原本就毫无准备又略显干涩的花径突然有些湿意，让他缓缓退出了身。  
鲜红的血色伴着他抽离的下身，带出丝缕粘液的物质黏在两人私密的交界处，在走廊的灯光下却是十分刺眼。  
初次的血液沾在他还未释放的坚挺上，就像是一个莫大的讽刺——是你做的，你刚刚让她从女孩变成女人了呢。  
“你，你没有……”颤抖，对，宇智波佐助第一次为自己做的事情感到后悔。  
听出这声音里包含的种种感情，樱却是破涕为笑，苦笑：“佐助君，三年前就该给你了，我总算守住了，对不起，让你久等了。”  
强烈的耳鸣声已经听不到他的后话了，泪眼下的轮廓也逐渐模糊，这样也好，她终于可以放松了，不用担忧活不过明天，不用忍住委屈不再哭泣，不用活成一个没有感情的武器，她真的好累好累。  
让我好好睡一觉吧，要是这一切都没有发生，该多好啊……


	5. 05

勾结 05

“那丫头人呢。”  
“怎么。”阴影下的男人拖了几个八拍才开口。  
“她在哪？！”赤砂之蝎向来没什么耐性。  
“自然是去了该去的地方。”  
“宇智波鼬，你少和我玩吃了吐这一套，凭什么动我的人！”  
“哦？你的人，我怎么不知道在你手下打杂了三年就成了你的附属品？”他嗤笑。  
“不说也行，十有八九是跑回火之国了，离了我，她也活不过三天，只怕你那个趾高气昂的弟弟到头来也只能求我救她！”  
“你未免自负了些，活着的时候不走，难道要在你手下做个活死人傀儡，能让她走自然有本事让她活……”  
“呵呵呵，你还没什么资格质疑我的艺术，等她身上三十多种毒素一起爆发的那天，皮肤就溃烂了，届时再制成傀儡只会浪费我的时间！”  
“死就死了吧，对我而言不过是死了个不相干的人，顶多也是我那个愚蠢的弟弟伤神几天，只怕你损失的不止好像不仅仅是三十多种毒素这么简单吧，用你话怎么说，破坏什么永恒的艺术？”  
讽刺，莫大的讽刺，手里的铁砂不经过大脑的指令提前刺穿了宇智波鼬的身体。赤砂之蝎觉得愤怒，这个组织里爱财如命的，信邪教的，玩爆炸的，不苟言笑的，反正可以说什么天南地北的奇葩都聚集在一起了，唯独那双写轮眼在很多时候显得冷静过了头，他才愿意与他合作。  
他欣赏有脑子的人，但是他并不会毫无保留的和这种人合作，谁知道这种聪明人会不会随时过河拆桥。所以，面前的人影并未真的被击中，而是迅速撒成凄厉的乌鸦，蝎虽然不意外却还是感到恼怒。  
真是该死的写轮眼！  
“住手，组织内部禁止私斗。”这个清冷的女声让蓄势待发的两人顿时都一怔。  
纸片汇聚成的巨大翅膀牵制住了蝎的傀儡，同时那些飞散的乌鸦也逐渐聚齐成人型，映着鼬依旧波澜不惊的神色。  
小南蹙眉，这两人闹起来实在意外，她向来冷淡，今天插手了这事却不知道如何收场合适。  
“你们两跟我来会议室。”黑暗中的轮回眼对着僵持的两人冷冷开口。  
到底佩恩还是来救场了，小南刚觉得能松下一口气，那个湿热的声音在她耳边丢下一句：“你也来。”  
果然，要开始计较了……  
……  
纲手虽然爱赌，但从不做赔本买卖，可是自来也在尾兽战中的丧生，犹如一盆冷水泼的她从头寒到了脚。寄希望于木叶的老一派保守党的有所改变等于痴人说梦，只怕让千手一族全部销声匿迹才是那些大名们真正的目的，三年前的政变外界说她输了也好，跑路也罢，总有一天她会从内部击垮那个可笑伪政的所有关节，将那些腐烂的枝条连根拔起，是她千手一族的位置，也死也不会轻易交在别人手上。  
故意往各国运输医疗资源，为团藏留下把柄，制造混乱，随即逃跑，计划前一周，春野樱才知晓全局。纲手没有逼迫和命令，就好像事不关己的告诉她这个方案。  
“你赌吗？”  
那三个字当时让她沉默许久，其实输与赢对她这种小人物而言都不会有太好的结果，只是没想到这条路会把自己压的那么沉重。  
“师傅，我可是身家性命都买了大，这局您不能输！”她笑着说完这句话，却没瞧见她引以为傲的师傅悄悄流了泪。其实，春野樱并不是纲手后备计划的唯一成员，可是周转在新政的捕杀下却活在晓的缝隙之间，她确实是个优秀的意外。  
安生日子没了，从今往后的春野樱周旋于各大国进行秘密任务，有时候她也会忘了自己是谁，如同一把没有感情的杀人利器。如果说救了千代婆婆是个意外，那么被赤砂之蝎抓去当试验品也算无独有偶了。  
被这个让人闻风丧胆的组织掳了去，自然不是钱和权交易就能随便打发了的，五大国谁不是对这个组织恨得咬牙切齿，又怎会有人捞她这种亡命之徒出去，彼时的纲手还在和水之国的照美冥协谈，更是无暇分身。  
被关在蝎的秘密基地的第七天，她万般没想到，来保她命的居然是他大哥——宇智波鼬。  
“这丫头命真大，在我的牢房里呆了一周都没被毒死，看样子是个好苗子。”  
“让她活着。”他有着和佐助一样的写轮眼，不，那感觉更冰冷。  
“也罢，看她救了千代那个老太婆的份上，让她在我身边呆着，只是你答应我的东西一样都不许给我少。”  
那时的她意识已经有些模糊，她不清楚宇智波鼬在这中间充当了什么角色，活着，一定要活着！活着走出这里，她才能见到他。  
赤砂之蝎也算个信守承诺的人，她确实没死，只是他身边怎么会养什么闲人。十七岁的春野樱第一次觉得活着二字是多么的痛苦和艰辛。无数个夜晚，被药物和毒素折磨的她全身冷汗，疼痛到发抖，活不过去了，死了又不甘心。  
她甚少在蝎面前坦露自己的情绪，毕竟他是她的敌人，这个喜怒无常的傀儡师脾气更是乖戾，琥珀色眼眸下折射的都是杀戮的精光。不过他多数时间还是在摆弄傀儡，真身也附在特质的核上，对她一个试药品，他只要结果，不理会过程，樱知道，如果有一天她顶不住这些药物的折磨，蝎一定会毫不留情的拆了她的骨肉做傀儡。反正不会让她死，至于怎么活，春野樱没有话语权。  
等到那天，她终于可以走了，她以为可以不再过活了今天不敢想明天的日子，然而见到的他那一刻却似乎面目全非了。怎么解释？说我没有背叛，一切身不由己？还是说我依旧是完璧之身，三年前你我未尽之事我也依旧遗憾？她可说不出口。  
苍白，无尽的苍白，就好比你问一个女人第一次给了谁，多数的回答应该是初夜还在，滚你这个流氓！所以多数男人都会选择不信，无论结果如何都会送葬这个命题的意义。  
其实是个男人都会对这三年的空白感到担忧和愤怒，春野樱并没有想好怎么去解释这件事，说白了床笫之事，等到自然而然进行到那一步，他就应该懂得她守护的不仅仅是自己的身子，还是对这段感情的忠贞。  
如今以这样的方式，她觉得更像是一个教训，这个教训或许能让骄矜的宇智波低下头来，这些年他的性子朝着变本加厉的趋势发展，应该没人能触他的逆鳞吧，总之在这个关头能给他个难受，她心里还是十分痛快！  
......   
回忆结束，湿热的漂浮感加速了她苏醒的过程，温暖的雾气浮现在眼前。  
“你醒了？”有些悠远的声音把她逐渐叫回了神，身上片衣不沾两人就这么紧贴泡在浴缸里，佐助的大手揽着她的腰，这个敏感又暧昧的姿势让初醒的她尖叫起来。  
“别动！你淋了雨，乖乖泡一会。”带着些胡茬的下巴抵在她的肩头，这个声音是说不出的温柔。  
双臂将她箍的更紧，后背靠在他的前胸，一阵动作又激起许多水花，最后他整个人埋在她的肩窝，闷闷的溢出一句：  
“对不起，樱……”这句道歉包含了太多，他难过的像个孩子，不敢抬头看她。  
搂着她的手很紧，似乎真的怕一觉转醒她又溜了一般，其实她也怕，怕这久违的和谐不过是片刻虚晃，真实还是会将她剥离的支离破碎。  
“大哥，他不是凶手……”其实樱也不知道这个节骨眼上说什么好。  
收紧的力顿时一愣，肩上逐渐蔓延出一丝湿意，微凉的液体顺着她的锁骨划过胸口。等吧，等他的反应就是了。  
“我发誓，不会让你再离开了……”那个骄傲的少年已经有些哽咽。  
樱阖上双眼，这句似乎答非所问，不过也不算太坏吧。  
这是宇智波佐助第二次在她面前流泪，他那么别扭又要面子的人不会轻易让她看到自己如此狼狈的模样，不过她必然是不会让他“蒙混过关”，就算是笨拙的证明这个男人并非冷酷无情，作为他的恋人，苦难与共这样才会让感情更加饱满。她转过身，轻细的吻落在他湿润的眼眶，像是安慰也像是理解。  
在巴掌大的浴缸里，翻个身也有些折腾，所以两个人四肢接触的很暧昧，久违的拥抱，胸前的柔软一丝不挂的贴在他的胸前，胸前的水过度滑腻，她只得双手攀附上的他的脖子。  
只见她撑起浴缸扯过他的胳膊，整个人居高临下挂在他身上，就在佐助被她一系列主动弄的失了神，一股微热的疼痛感从后背传来。  
治疗，荧荧绿光顺着她的查克拉加速新生细胞的生长，取出子弹的伤口逐渐愈合，灼热的痛痒感真是久违的熟悉。然而有也只有治疗而已，本以为她开了窍，没想到……佐助无奈的翻了翻白眼。  
“你怎么了，脸这么红。”  
佐助被她叫回了旖旎的遐想，赤身裸体的男女，能有什么事？  
“没事。”他别扭的轻咳掩饰。  
樱有些不放心的又试了试他的体温，却是没有异常，最后无防备的坐下，腿间却是蹭到一个坚挺的凸起。  
“呃……”佐助随之闷哼一声  
“抱歉，我， 我不是故意的。”她好歹是个医生，知道自己碰到了什么部位，慌乱的想要去查看，又觉得不妥，只得难为情的扭过头去。  
“这回怕是真的有事了，你后半生的幸（性）福可能是要搭进去了。”  
她自然还没听出佐助的弦外之音,依旧尴尬道：  
“很疼吗，要，要不我帮你看看。”  
“靠近点，你说什么我听不清。”佐助一脸被踩到痛处的蹙眉。  
“我说你……”  
哗啦一声，浴缸水溅出不少，佐助拖着她的手一松，这下真的是不偏不倚砸在他身上，他自然是看准了时机接下这主动的香吻。  
余下的话都被封在唇齿之间了，不同于之前的猛烈，他温情的撩拨她的唇瓣，逐渐深入品尝甘甜，拨开层层阻碍，舔舐她的羞涩。再无抗拒的情愫，唇舌交织的湿意，像是将呓语都吞进去情爱里，他不老实的手撩拨她的双乳，再无衣料阻隔的刺激感，让她不住的发出轻颤。  
佐助轻笑，松开这个湿吻，扯出一段暧昧的银丝，逐渐升温的浴室加速身下欲望的高涨。  
“长大了，挺好。”他的指尖故意撩拨起她胸前的红豆。  
“你，变态！我一醒来就被你剥光了扔在浴室，这些年你都碰了多少女人？”拍开他的手，立马护住了胸。  
“呦，你醋了？你淋了雨又出了汗，难道要穿着湿衣服把不省人事的你扔在浴缸里淹死？”他满是调笑的语气，心里却是十分满意。  
“别岔开话题，你，你和香磷怎么回事，她身上的齿痕又怎么解释？”她气鼓鼓的样子像条金鱼，仿佛又看到年幼时有些娇气的影子，甚是可爱。  
“我没碰过她，吸她的查克拉是为了快速治愈，她胳膊上的印记是我留下的，如果别的地方还有什么痕迹，那自然不是我的杰作。”  
“那你，为什么要杀了她。”樱在一开始就发觉香磷的不对劲，身上的查克拉少得可怜不说，脸色也是十分苍白，本是有些吃味的想看看她身别的部位什么痕迹，拉开内衣的瞬间看到一个新鲜的伤口，差不过穿心而过，还有些焦黑外翻的皮肉，一看便知是被带着千鸟的草雉剑贯穿的杰作，虽然紧急处理过伤口不至丧命，但是这一剑本意一定是毫不留情的……  
佐助的眼神讳莫如深，依旧是温柔了顺着她的长发。  
“她在我任务期间，私下屏蔽了我的手机，隐瞒了你被带回警务部的消息，一个不听话的棋子，自然是这个下场。”  
“其实，她对你……你应该知道的，她也不过是个可怜人罢了。”  
“哼，你倒是好心，她能去医院对你下手未必就有你这般心善，看在三年的辛苦份上，我就让她滚了。不过她最后能让你吃味了，倒也算物尽其用了。”他迅速在她脖子上偷香一个。  
“宇智波佐助！你这个流氓！！”  
“听这个音调，看来精神恢复的不错，我不介意一会到床上你慢慢和我交代，这三年你都做了什么。”语罢，他已经站起身抱起怀中人跨出浴缸向卧室走去。  
……  
关上门，纠缠盘问了二十分钟，春野樱觉得自己已经是被折磨在发疯的边缘，这个坏心的男人却还没有放过她的意思。  
“告诉我，这次回来你的目的是什么。”逃亡和被晓捕获都说得通，佐助不会不信她，不过她回来一定不是偶然，所以她到底会效忠谁呢？  
身下人并没有做声，佐助并不心急，湿腻的唇舌轻啃她脖间的敏感，右手在她花丛的甬道里面插入了第二根手指，嘴上重重一吸，白皙的脖子上留下湿润的嫣红，惹得她娇嗔出一声：  
“杀，杀了团藏……”  
“乖女孩，你会得到奖励。”  
他抽出了手指，低下身，架起她的双腿，拨开花丛，将那个娇艳欲滴的花蕊含入口中。  
“啊……”她没经历过这种刺激，慌乱的想要阻止，却被他紧紧扣住腰动弹不得。  
“你湿了，宝贝。”佐助故意抬起头，让她看到他嘴角透明的液体。  
“别这样，呃……”  
灵活的舌尖顺着花径探了进去，樱鸵鸟般的将自己埋在枕头下，全身几乎紧绷的享受着从下身蔓延到全身的酥麻。  
湿热的触感挑弄着她的花核，舌尖一圈又一圈的舔弄，身体已经不自觉的颤抖起来，她急促的呼吸声和呻吟让佐助觉得莫名的刺激，他长驱直入进去内部，模拟着冲刺时的情景，这下的尖叫声却是也惊到他了，大量的花液顺流而下，在床单上湿出一小片水迹。  
她高潮了，被他口的，真是要命的丢脸。  
佐助满意的看着自己的杰作，把遮羞的枕头给她拿开，似夸奖道：  
“樱，你真敏感。”  
抡起枕头想砸人，却被他提前按下，他好笑的哄着这个炸毛的猫咪，重新欺身而上：“这回交给我，相信我。”  
樱在看着自己身上的男人，墨色的双瞳在夜幕下却是有些明亮的，她知道这是他的承诺，不会让再伤了她，或许男欢女爱就是这样让人沉沦，她握住了他的手，红着脸细如蚊蝇：  
“你轻点儿。”  
这下佐助却是憋不住笑出了声，开心，久违的开心，他贴心的吻过他的额头，温柔回她一句——好。  
佐助确实后悔当时嫉妒上了头，毫无前戏的就要了她的第一次，他不想让两人的欢爱有任何不好的回忆，说白了终究是自己造的孽。耐心，他愿意很耐心的弥补这一切，当然要的这个笨蛋下不了床最好，省的别人总是惦记她。  
然而，炙热的欲望挺进早已湿润的花蕊，两人却是同时倒吸了一口凉气。樱觉得疼还是疼的，不过确实没有第一次那么费劲。他顶多算是进去了一半，这个窄小的甬道更多是抗拒的想要排出他，他并不心急一点点往里面推进。  
密密麻麻的吻落从她耳垂过渡到她的胸前，常年执行任务的手有点粗粝，却是一把就能握住她的双胸，胸前的红点被他舔舐的有些痒，他却像个不知餍足的孩童，吮吸她的香味，初尝情欲的她禁不起这种挑逗，紧绷的身子逐渐软瘫下来。  
敏感的前段顺着这丝放松，顺势没入了自己整根的炙热，这一波顶弄，让她收紧了眉头。  
“宇智波佐助，你知道你那儿多大吗？  
“春野樱，你知道你那儿多紧吗？”他轻笑。  
呃，这个回答让她哭笑不得，她只得拿手堵住这个尽说浑话的嘴。  
花穴全部纳入的紧密感，刺激的他有些头皮发麻，他开始轻微的律动，小幅度抽送自己的欲望。规律的抽动确实让她更好接受，只不过对他这种故意转圈研磨花心的做法，樱觉得花径里止不住的酥痒起来。  
佐助不会满足于这种浅尝辄止，他逐渐加大了幅度尝试着九浅一深的抽送，这书上写的套路确实让她在第十下充实的有些不舍他离去，双腿情不自禁攀上他精壮的腰肢。他贴心的拿枕头垫在她的腰下，更加顺利的肆意行径。  
“樱，你那儿吸得我很紧，都舍不得出去。”佐助故意拉起她来，他就是要她知道，她的小穴是如何吞吐他的欲望，她身体早已动情，只有他能让她舒服。  
“别……闹了。”樱从来没觉得这个平日冰冷的男人，在床上居然会这般调情，她感到那个炙热的性器已经在她小穴内逐渐膨胀。  
他抬起她一条腿挂在肩上，这个姿势让她更加无法抗拒，不复刚才的温柔这次有些着急的就挤到了深处，交合处发出粘腻的声响。不多时，他的索取加大了力度，随着越发深入和密实的探索，他准确的找到她的敏感点，故意在她顶开她甬道的褶皱，一下下重击在那点。  
“不要，那儿……不行。”樱喘息的搂着他的脖子。  
“嗯？你是说我不行？”佐助坏心一撞，却又猛地抽出了身，再度深入，似乎给她个教训。  
这下激起她更大的反应，饱满和空虚交织让她身体不自觉抽搐起来。她抱紧他的腰肢，拨开佐助湿润的发丝，主动送上唇瓣，两人又是热切的激吻。  
佐助不甘就此作罢，抱起人儿，翻转身下，趁着她还被热吻迷离的劲头，后入了她。  
“啊！”尽根插入确实顶到了头，刺激的她眼眶也湿了。  
“叫出声来，在我身下不需要压抑自己。”  
最原始的声音，男女的呻吟，肉体交织的淫糜，他略微翘起的前端，故意剐蹭着花穴的嫩肉，她的密穴又湿又紧，他被夹的确实舒服的过了头。  
樱跪爬在床上已感到体力不支，身后的人却继续揉捏着她的臀部，下下重捣，私处已经不堪重负，飞溅的爱液暧昧的落在床单上。  
“不，我不行了……”软糯的求饶更像是索求。  
“樱， 你背对着被我要的样子真迷人。”佐助的手托着她的双峰，唇舌顺着她的后背一路吻下。  
鞭挞的速度越发猛烈，脱力的双腿被分的很开，身后的男人似乎要挤进她的身子里，穴道已经开始收缩，樱感觉马上自己要到第二波高峰，抓紧床单的指节已经泛白，在这个情欲的巅峰，佐助却在交合包裹的温暖抽出了自己高涨的欲望。  
空虚和凉意磨的她心痒，他胯下的炙热就在她颤抖的穴口坏心眼儿的打转，却怎么都不肯再进去，却又总是若有若无的探入头部，欲望宣泄的前端，樱被折磨的浑身不适，迷蒙的泪眼转头，似乎有些不解他明明也是快要释放，为何不再继续。  
“叫我的名字，我就给你。”他舔着她的耳朵低语。  
“佐助君，进……”来字已经被他的坚挺击碎。  
目的达到，他要的更加粗暴，穴内的抽插亦是不能自控，快感带来“啪啪”的声响，让两人堕入肉欲的更加沉沦，在阴道不断收紧的刺激中，一波精液终于送进她的体内的最深处。  
粘腻又疲累的两人最终都摊在床上，春野樱早已累的睁不开眼，最后一点力气估计也是像个无尾熊一样挂在佐助身上。本想换个姿势好让她休息，无尾熊却是来了脾气怎么都不松手。佐助无奈的浅笑，最终只得贴心的盖上薄被。  
少女熟睡的小脸在夜色下柔和又甜美，佐助吻过她的眉心，将人楼的更紧。  
笨蛋，我一直都在等你啊……


	6. 06

勾结 06

一夜无梦，春野樱终于睡了踏实的一觉，醒来时伸手一探，一旁的枕头早没了余温，看来他出去很久了。  
满身都是欢爱后粘腻的痕迹，只得赶忙去洗漱了一番，出了浴室，樱翻了翻衣柜，选了一件偏长的T恤套在身上，包着毛巾仓促擦着头发，这才瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，已经接近中午12点了，这一夜过去，她早已没什么时间观念，大致估算自己也睡了有10小时以上。  
佐助这个闹市区的地下藏匿点，没有外界的光线，也没有吵闹的噪音，却是厨房客厅卧室样样俱全，可以说方便又巧妙。趁着主人不在，她准备抓住机会好好探查一番。  
旁的她也无甚好奇，只是走廊拐角的贮藏间有些意思，这么些个房间唯独这个多了锁扣，好像此地无银三百两似的宣告里面有些了不得的东西。  
原本以为这种特殊的藏匿点，定是囤积了军火，试剂，甚至的毒品的转接处，开门后的景象可以说让她“大失所望”了吧。写字台的上亮着一盏小橘灯，映着不大的房间有些饱满的色彩。书架上收着几支绝版的手枪，还有几个警务部当年颁发给宇智波一族当年的奖章。樱踮起脚尖，看看日期，大概是宇智波岳富那个年代的辉煌吧。  
环视了一圈，这些陈年旧物，多是书籍和资料，没什么了不得的东西，而且门压根没锁，所以是佐助忘了？  
左右不过是五六平米的房间，其实春野樱也没指望找出朵花来，不过她总的有所收获才能走吧。  
都说女人的第六感是敏锐的，果然，书架底层，一个粉色的铁盒在这个男生的房间显得有些格格不入，这个物件春野樱熟悉的很，就和昨晚那个医药箱一样都是她放在他身边的。  
盒子里，新年的贺卡，圣诞节的玩偶，还有她幼时的红色发带，垫底的是佐助在外执行任务她写的信。樱把所有东西塞回盒子，也没翻开信件，嗯，她没敢，没勇气看到当年的回忆还能立即控制好情绪。回忆是什么？大概就是让你五味杂陈却又只能稍作感慨的过去，因为它不具有任何力量。  
接着，她扶起一旁的倒扣在书架上的相框，入眼帘的是四人的合影，12岁那年七班的毕业照，美好又真诚的四人仿佛又把自己带回那个青涩年代，指尖情不自禁的婆娑着每个人的表情，似乎这样就能触及到那些笑意的真实。如今鸣人生死未卜，卡卡西不知去向，碧瞳顿时暗淡，她突然理解了佐助为什么把这个相册合在了书架上。  
“都是灰，放下吧。”身后突发的声音吓得她顿时一慌。  
“啊……”  
手下一松，眼看着手里的相框就要碎在地上，佐助倒是眼疾手快，在两人的回忆碎成渣渣前，接住了相框。  
樱拍着胸口松下一口气，“你这人怎么走路没声的啊，吓死我了，还好没碎。”  
佐助的眼神不明不暗，长臂绕过她的头顶，把相框重新放回书架，这回是立着放的，没有再次搁置的意思。顺势是贴近了樱的身子，似乎要把她圈在自己和书架的这点空间里。  
“你怎么进来了。”突然壁咚的姿势加上不怎么明亮的灯光，樱有些心虚，毕竟是她乱翻人家的房间在先。  
“我……抱歉，我只是有点好奇，我没有乱动什么，这个盒子是我的的东西，所以我就打开看了看。”她低着头拽着衣角，看起来更像是个逃课被抓的学生。  
佐助其实并未计较那么多，只是目光向下，宽松的衣服根本遮不住他昨夜在她身上留下的红点，胸前的起伏也是一览无余，他知道她身上穿的是他的衣服，只是这个长度也就将将遮住大腿，想起捏着她浑圆的臀部一次次索要，佐助不禁脸色一紧。  
“出去，袋子里有衣服！。”  
樱瘪了瘪嘴，抱着带子就进了卧室，脾气好不过三分钟，不就是穿了你的衣服翻了你的房间嘛，你可是折腾我一晚啊，真是小气吧啦。  
如果进门的春野樱还是气势不减，打开袋子却是怂成了猫。这个袋子里不仅有女士衣服鞋子，就连Bra都是她穿的码，还有几款高档护肤品和彩妆用品，好几年没碰过这些玩意了，这几个牌子都是她当年不怎么舍得买的奢饰品，佐助似乎贴心过头了，就连卫生巾都给她各样备了几包，她红着脸不敢想他一个大男人是怎么挑这些东西的。  
十来分钟以后，她一身破洞牛仔裤配着黄色的短袖，粉发也扎起马尾，带了点淡妆看起更像是个活泼的女大学生，佐助紧绷的脸色也逐渐缓和，自己挑的东西从来不差。  
“趁热吃。”说着他坐在餐桌前打开餐桌上罗列的食盒。  
熟悉的香味勾起了她的食欲，果然是红豆丸子汤，樱坐下来拿起汤勺就塞了满满一口。软糯又香甜的味道刺激着她的味蕾，几口下去却是堵在了嗓子眼，谢字也是半天没说出口。  
佐助翻着白眼递来一杯水，从前也是这样碰到喜欢吃的东西不是噎着就是烫着，好像有人和她抢是的，不过心情却是颇好的吐槽：“笨蛋。”  
顺过一口水的樱，有些不好意思的讪笑道：“你不吃吗？”  
“我吃过了。”这话简洁明了，不过他却是托着下巴一副好整以暇准备看现场吃播的认真。  
她又送进去一口汤，绿眸子转了转，拿起食盒里一小块点心送在佐助面前：“喏，尝尝这个。”  
她知道他素来不爱甜食，故意挑了一款奶油最多的捏在手里，佐助放下手机，眼里好像浮动着一丝暧昧和挑衅，不过一闪而过，快的让樱怀疑眼花，他没有丝毫介意和犹豫就吃了她送在嘴边的食物，还捏住她的手腕，生怕她退缩。  
伸出去的手就僵在原地，嘴上也因为惊悚还没调整到一个合适的表情，看着他眉头都不皱的吃完，樱有些忐忑的开口：“佐助君，甜吗？”  
“嗯。”  
他能回答已经是十分给面子了，今天还吃了下去！！想当年让他一起去甜品店从未成功不说还从头到尾都散发着抗拒，如今这男人是转性了还是他被什么妖怪附了身？？  
一阵湿热的触感顺着指尖撩拨到了她的心底，顿时断了她那些天马行空的想法，这个向来高冷的男人把奶油和手指一并吃了个干净，酥痒和羞怯顿时激的她的心跳加速。  
“没有你甜。”佐助慵懒的靠在椅子上，眼里闪过一丝挑逗，适时的再补上这么一句话。  
这回受惊的兔子赶忙收回了手，私下抹着衣服擦了擦，迅速灌了几口水，又轻咳几声，掩饰自己内心的慌乱。  
佐助嘴角上扬，想整他，这兔子还是太嫩了，不过他喜欢……  
“换身装备，我们去个地方。”  
“去…去哪啊？”樱追问离开餐桌的佐助。  
“去找个地方看看，我昨晚的辛苦努力是不是在你肚子里有了结果。”佐助故意斜暼了一眼她平坦的小腹。  
这下是再傻的兔子也被惹急了，抡起手里的垫子就朝他砸去：“给我闭嘴！”  
……   
2小时的摩托驰骋，一路上两人武装的颇为严实，甚至走了些掩人耳目的小道，春野樱怎么也想到宇智波佐助会带她来深山老林的神庙里见一只猫，呃，不对，应该说一只cos成猫的老太婆？  
神庙内间，跪坐时间长的有些腿麻，樱抬头又暼了一眼这个捏着脉象良久的猫婆婆，只见她细长的指甲尖在自己手腕轻轻一划，一颗血滴顺势落入她刚点好的烟斗里，一缕青蓝色烟随之升起。  
“呵呵……”猫婆婆诡异一笑，把烟灰倒在一旁，复又点了一撮烟叶重新嘬了两口。  
“如何？”先发声的是佐助。  
“至多活一周。”  
“我要的是方法，不是时间。”  
“让这丫头活着没什么好办法，不过要她不死倒是容易。”烟雾缭绕后的满是褶皱的脸庞一字一顿的说完，这个沙哑的音色严肃的语气，樱觉得和那些严苛的教导处主任有的一拼。  
“我知道你有办法，我没有时间了，要快！”  
年代久远的木板咯吱的响动，听起来有点奇怪。  
“呵呵呵，你小子和我这个卖军火的老婆子要什么救人的方法不是天方夜谭了吗，我知道你想要的是什么，不过我要的东西你也有，只看这丫头的命在你眼里有多重要了。”  
她拿烟斗瘙了瘙头，把猫耳发箍扶正，在两人之间流连几个来回，看似困顿的双眼瞬时闪出几个精光。  
“成交。”佐助掏出怀里的黑盒，放在面前。  
“阿环。”猫婆婆扫了一眼，一旁的女孩上前接过盒子呈在她面前细细打量。  
许久，这不苟言笑的老婆子总算露出满意一笑，合上东西：“阿环，带这位姑娘下去拿药，佐助就留在这里。”  
半天没插上嘴的春野樱本想说点什么，却被佐助一个冷眼噤了声，乖乖跟着这个名叫阿环的女子出了房间。  
这个看起来还是上个世纪修葺的神庙，香火也是一般，植被茂密的走廊下满是阴影，有些阴森森的调调，樱看了看前面的女子看起来还小自己四五岁，也矮过自己一个头，这会应该可以说话了吧……  
“呃，你好，我想请问，这是要带我去拿什么药呢，我还算是个医生，其实我的身体情况我心里有数，普通药品基本也没用的，所以……”  
“嘻嘻嘻，你们城里的人都是这么说话的吗，真好玩。”环捂住了嘴，咯咯咯笑起来。  
呃，这个反应倒是出乎樱的意料，怎么看对方都还是个孩子吧，是不是说的太正式了？  
“你放心，我是带你去拿神树的种子，无论什么病，你吃了都会好的。”  
“神树的种子，你说大木桶辉夜姬时代的那个神树？？”  
“辉夜姬？你说的是月亮上那个漂亮的仙女吗？”  
樱语塞，对于这个年代的孩子来说辉夜姬只是童话故事里美好又纯洁的仙女吧，说白了就是代沟，她不好意思的笑笑：“没事了，我们还是去拿药吧。”  
“原来不是所有城里的都和宇智波大人一样从来都不笑呢，你就很好，说话也不是硬邦邦的，还笑起来也很好看。”  
“是吗，宇智波总是过来吗？他过来都做些什么。”  
“宇智波大人来的不多，多数也是和婆婆聊些我不怎么听得懂的刀啊枪啊，喏，这就是药了，吃了吧，很快病就会好了。”  
入眼的药丸有些灰溜溜的，顺着水送服进了肚子，反正眼下她也没有更好的办法，无论什么药，且死马当活马医吧。  
“那刚刚佐助递上去那个盒子里又是什么东西。”  
“八岐大蛇的蛇胆啊。”环一脸天真。  
噗，咳咳咳……这下呛水了。  
“你，你说什么！！”  
……  
换过两次烟丝的房间已经烟味十足了，一点不像是个清净神庙，猫婆婆慢吞吞道来：“你准备离开这里了？”  
佐助颔首算是回应。  
“是不是那个丫头带来了鼬的消息？”  
“呵，这多年了，您还真是慧眼如炬。”佐助这话又像是自嘲又像是意有所指。  
“你和鼬都是我看着长大的，只怕你们在这么不死不休的斗下去，宇智波就真的要绝种了。” 猫婆婆喝过一口茶，靠在软垫上乍一眼看好像睡着了。  
“她说当年的事不是鼬动的手，既然能让她活着从晓回来，我就亲自去看看鼬那张虚伪的嘴脸准备怎么把黑说成白。”周身散发的阴狠气息，让满屋子的猫咪不自在的缩在了墙角。  
猫婆婆眯起眼睛，手里的烟斗也停在半空，似是细细打量又考量了一番，掏了掏袖子，最后抛出一个绿的盒子，佐助右手一伸，俨然已经接在掌心。  
“臭小子，要么就死在外面别回来了，要么就抱上孙子了再来见我，走吧。”略微佝偻的身躯已经从后门走去了庭院，一屋子的猫咪也跟着散了。  
偌大的房间独剩下他一人，佐助捏着手里的盒子，目光深邃，有些不快之意，又长长叹出一口气，一切似乎耐人寻味……


	7. 07

勾结07

临近黄昏时分，随着钥匙开门的响动，小南推门回到了这个许久未归的家，换上拖鞋挂好外套，转头入眼的却是一抹熟悉的橘色。  
黄昏的余晖是柔和的，照在他脸上也敛了几分平日里的肃穆，顺着五官投射下的是菱角分明的影子，佩恩窝在沙发里就这么睡了。  
自从上次鼬和蝎的事情一过，他匆忙出了任务，算起来也是五天没有碰头了，对于他突然回到这个两人共同的“家”，小南觉得虽然意外也算情理之中，给他盖上薄毯后，就径自去厨房了。  
这里不属于晓，顶多算是个旧居，但绝对谈不上是个家，非要一个定义的话，这里更像是回忆的证明亦或是附属品。有伤感，有轻松，更多的是这里让她觉得能活得更像自己一点吧。  
眼神随着刚刚打开的冰箱门一起顿住，新鲜的果蔬塞得满满当当，他这是准备买菜做饭？？随之，身后一个有力的臂膀却把她圈入怀中，冰凉的唇畔顺势贴上她脖颈，急切的湿意迅速蔓延开来。  
饶是知道是他，也是被惊了一下，不安分的手已经探入她的内衣，小南有些无奈的制止他的胡闹，却被他抱的更紧。  
“醒了，喝点什么？”她顺手想去拿他常喝的饮料，却被他提前按下，关上了冰箱门。  
“现在，你比较解渴。”佩恩强势的将人拦腰抱起，已是急不可耐的走向了卧室。  
暧昧的喘息声，成年男女肉体赤裸缠绵的求欢，放肆的一室旖旎都被关在了房内。  
两小时后……  
被单内的男女交织在一起，佩恩习惯性搂着欢好后软绵绵的她，在她光洁的后背婆娑自己的吻痕，细密的胡茬总是折腾的她痛痒难忍，却又因为索要后的疲惫懒得推开他。这样的她，他喜欢的紧，像是一个慵懒又娇媚的少女，而不是平日里在组织中冷冷在上的美人，虽然他们早就不在年轻……  
小南倚在佩恩怀里，望着窗外的已深的天色陷入沉思，两人的床笫之事虽不贪多，但佩恩一直十分顺着她，过程可以说和谐又舒服，今天却是有些奇怪，他毛躁的样子更像是一个猴急的小伙子。  
“在想什么？”佩恩神情放松，惬意的眯着双眼，下巴抵在她的肩窝。  
“上次我们做是什么时候了？”  
“大概三个月前了吧。”  
小南转了转眼睛，还在沉浸在上次回忆中，佩恩又开了口：“为什么放走春野樱。”  
……  
这个问题来的有些突兀，似乎刚刚的浓情蜜意都是假的。  
“没什么，就当还了纲手一个人情。” 难怪那天当着鼬和蝎的面他并未发作，今天就准备和她床上算账了？。  
佩恩眉心骤起，睁开眼的瞬间皆是轮回眼无尽的阴霾。  
“你是不是觉得她和你当年很像，耀眼的九尾和阴暗的写轮眼，你说她会选谁？”他知道，没有小南的辅助，宇智波鼬还没本事在他眼皮子底下把人放走。  
“你这是准备和我兴师问罪？” 小南失笑，只是她没意识到身后的人情绪已经低到冰点。  
这个说辞让他眼皮一跳！莫名的嫉妒和惊慌却让他继续讽刺：  
“一如你当年在我和弥彦之间挣扎是吗，她选了黑暗，现在朝不保夕。那么你呢，你现在后悔了吗。”  
说起来男人这种生物也是有点意思，宣誓主权的时候总喜欢居高临下的看着猎物，如若对面是个女人，那么捏起下巴让她们仰视自己，就更有种莫名的成就和喜悦感。佩恩不是个拘泥于崇拜的形式主义者，但是能让她居于下风的机会自然是少之又少。  
只是现在嫉妒的影子让佩恩不禁收紧了虎口，下巴上传来痛意还不会让她情绪失控，至少她小南不会，她从来都是个不卑不亢的性子，当年在半藏面前亦是如此。  
“你想说什么？”她语气的冰冷已经转为玩味。  
这个画面有点意思，这么多年来“相敬如宾”的两人，居然是一丝不挂的情况下在床上起了口角，还是因为一个完全不相干的人。  
“都说女人三十如狼四十如虎，你不多不少刚好三十五，如狼又如虎。既然你不愿意说，我今晚什么都不做，就专门尝尝你到底似狼还似虎…….”佩恩松开手，翻身起来已经是居高临下。  
“混账！这说的都是什么浑话！”这句直白又露骨的话激的她马上变了脸，只不过终究还是佩恩先一步下手了，他粗鲁的举动俨然说明了不快的情绪，差不多连接抱带扔的把床上的人丢在梳妆台的镜子前。  
赤裸的身体前后交叠在一起，在镜子前暴露的一览无余，指尖探入刚刚欢爱后的甬道，还留着两人的体液，佩恩将她身子压低，整根没入了自己第二波雄起的欲望。  
“呃，你这是干什么！”  
“看着镜子，看着……”配合着一下下规律又深入的抽送，佩恩声音沙哑又诱惑。  
镜中人，后入的姿势，熟悉的体味，身后是佩恩湿热的身体，她胸前的红点却随着他的撞击一下下与冰凉的镜子打着擦边球，他拖住她的细腰，舔舐着她的耳畔。  
“佩恩，够了！别这样胡闹。”然而最后几个字却被他激烈的深入扰的凌乱。  
“看着我，你心里有答案的。”佩恩慢下攻势，拖住她胸前的起伏的红点，耐心的继续和她咬耳朵。  
小南顿时觉得佩恩有些无理取闹，在镜子前面这个姿势不至不适但多少是有些羞耻,他是故意的!故意在镜子面前让她直视两人求欢的过程，或者说是两个灵魂的交织。没想到这件事居然会让他过度解读，答案，呵，还需要她给什么答案。  
“你是不是还在怪我，怪我当年没救下弥彦，怪我拿着他的身体活下来，怪我在这间房子里一次次和你做爱。”   
怪？谈不上，她何尝不怪自己当年懦弱无用，被半藏劫成了人质，弥彦为了保她，自己用心口撞了刀尖。那个画面与其说回忆，还不如说是噩梦。  
弥彦弥留之际却把她和长门的手拉在了一起，自此那阳光又美好的微笑便永久停格了，他没了，剩下的两人也只能走上染血又看不到尽头的路。三人关系本就尴尬，同时他们不常用这种直接又质问的方式去处理彼此的关系，她知道这是两人的心结，也是三人的心结。  
心理上选择了沉默，肉体却是交合的作响，后入的起伏在镜子前显得更加刺激，即使佩恩带着情绪，她还是没有一丝不适，他抬起她的右腿，更加深入了几分，花径里逐渐容纳他更大的欲望，喘息的呻吟印在镜子前有小部分的阴霾，小南觉得自己有些沉沦，弥彦的死像是毒，可以撮合他们，也可以瞬间瓦解他们，琥珀色的眼底合上，似乎不愿再看镜中人。  
她久未回答，让佩恩越发心慌，他向来是运筹帷幄喜怒不露，唯独对她，他会不自觉的紧张，明明知道她多年的陪伴已经是最好的证明，却越发容不得她眼里心里有别人的影子。  
“这些年，你心里一直有他对吗？”佩恩停下抽插，死死咬着嘴唇。  
“为什么今天才问我？”  
“早些年你害怕雷雨，都是他陪你的，就连你折的玫瑰，也是亲手送了他。”佩恩有些苦笑，有时候他也不知道自己是弥彦还是长门，当年弥彦倒在血泊里，要么就此死在两人面前，要么有一方舍弃自己的身体用禁术灵魂互换，她哭喊着扑在弥彦身上已经分不清泪还是雨，弥彦走了，她的心也就死了。  
他怎么舍得看着她痛苦，哪怕只有一点点，就算留着弥彦的身体让她有个念想也是好的。人生有时候就是这样，哪有什么惜命的时间，这双与生俱来的轮回眼或许也是为此而生了。当时的长门觉得这也没什么不好，本就是他来晚了，战乱后流离失所的日子，多亏小南和弥彦的收留。他们的人生本就美好，留着，留着他们才是他这个守护者唯一能做的事情。  
就像做梦一样，只不过大梦初醒时，弥彦的壳子里，装的是长门的魂，好像花非花，叶非叶似的存在，那就是pein——pain。  
但是爱她的是当年的弥彦还是这个现在弥彦身体里的灵魂？这很戏剧性。  
这个问题佩恩不愿意问，也不敢问，总之当年那个意气风飞的少年领导人没了，佩恩总觉得能在九尾身上看到弥彦当年的影子，他不知道宇智波佐助在三人关系中是否面临着和自己一样的无奈，但是他相信春野樱的抉择也一样会牵动这两人的心。那为什么春野樱不选旋涡鸣人？小南是顺着这份“同病相怜”放了春野樱？  
“所以这么些年来，你对我也是因为弥彦死前的嘱托？”小南蹙着眉，紧盯着镜子一丝一毫不肯放过他的表情。  
橘色的发丝一停，久违的名字，两人顾及彼此都不敢当面提起的称呼，终于以这样形式，炸开了……他强忍着射意不舍得离开了她温暖的蜜穴，高涨的欲望明显没有得到满足，突然地空虚让小南也是步履不稳，堪堪扶住桌角。  
“不……”后话却是噎在喉头。  
“你从来不敢是吗。”转身直视他的小南眼底满是悲戚。  
他不喜欢她这种神色，就像是在半藏截杀那晚，因为力量悬殊而产生的愤恨和无助，他怎么能让她有这种表情。  
“不！我宁愿当年死的是我，因为无论如何他都能把你照顾的很好。而你我之间，从一开始我就输了！”佩恩下意识攥紧了她的手。  
“只因我一心向输，因为我心里只有你！”   
说了，总算说了，佩恩有些后悔，当年还是个毛头小子的时候就该好好对她表白，如今这样好像拿着弥彦的身子对她说了些情情爱爱的话，想起来也是造孽。  
凉风拂过，月色下光溜溜的一对男女，因为一番坦诚的话反而有些冷场。佩恩有些不知所措的转过身去，松开了紧攥着她的手，对面却飘来一声淡淡的冷哼。  
没防备的，被她脚下一绊，随即被撂倒在背后的床上，头却是不可幸免的撞了墙，嘶的一下倒一口凉气。  
“你这是……”嘶的又一声。  
刚刚还冷着脸的美人，这回却是跨坐在他身上，手里握着他下身的坚挺。  
“我以为你要憋着一辈子不说，没想到你还有心。”  
知道她这话还有些埋怨，他也不恼，拉着她的手贴在自己胸口：“货真价实，要不剖开看看？”  
“要不是这些年，你还知道和我回这里来，我当真你以为你那儿已经不行了。”她竖起指尖故意在他湿热的前端一下下画着圈。  
“呃……”，佩恩长长输了一口气，本来他就还未尽兴，那儿被她这样撩拨很快又起了反应。  
“既然彼此心悦，你又何必沉寂这么多年。”这话乍听有些埋怨，不过佩恩心里还是难得的踏实。  
“你又何曾坦诚！”她回怼，你可没有正儿八经给我坦白你的心意。  
他闭上眼睛想了想这个所谓的坦诚：“是么时候的事？”  
“见你的时候。”小南回答的毫不犹豫，是的，见你的时候，我就喜欢你了。  
“我以为你会……”更喜欢弥彦。  
“够了！不要用你的自以为是为我着想，演绎你高尚的成全，这一切就是因为你们才会埋下了祸患的根源，你也是，弥彦也是，你们觉得为我好，谁又问我的意愿。”。  
佩恩顿时噤声，轮回眼里渐渐平静：“对不起，往后……”  
“够了！不是说我如狼又如虎吗，今晚我就是豺狼虎豹你也的给我受着！。”余下的话都被封在两人的唇齿之间…….  
嗯，出来混迟早是要还的，尤其在床上，不过明天谁的腰更疼就不好说了。

………  
20:17 闹市区便利店门口

“这是什么？”春野樱刚喝下一口矿泉水，盯着佐助手中的便利袋开口。  
“这里有便当和水果，底下还有注射器，如果你的情况没有好转，就及时用抑制剂。”  
“八岐大蛇的蛇胆当真换到了神树种子？？”  
“不然呢？你觉得我会带你浪费时间？”  
“那种子要是真的有用，你这又是何必？反正左不过我也就一周的时间，这点时间杀了团藏还是足够。”  
佐助睨了她一眼，掐灭了手中的烟蒂，顺手仍在一旁的垃圾桶里，差不多还带着烟草的苦涩味堵住了樱的嘴，碧瞳的惊异明显赶不上他的速度，直到把她嘴里的空气都掏了个干净，他才作罢。  
“你刚刚说什么，我没听清？”佐助眯着双眼，复点上一支烟。  
警告，樱从他的眼神读出这样的信息，她咬着唇把刚刚他的情绪慢慢消化干净，不敢再多说话。  
“那种子是真的，可以净化你的血液，只是这么多年了，只怕那老婆子也不清楚在你身上到底能发挥多大的作用，以防万一你还是带着抑制剂。”看她识趣，他才解释给她听得。  
“我讨厌烟味。”樱故意扯开话题，朝佐助丢下头盔，头也不回的向着地下室停车场走去。  
佐助稳稳接住，推着车慢悠悠的跟在她身后。到了门口，樱只得翻了翻白眼，她又没有钥匙，果然是寄人篱下，吃人嘴短。  
停好车的佐助，在停车场微弱的灯光下对着樱晃了晃手中的小袋药。  
“米非司酮。”佐助平淡的声音吐出这几个字，好像这药就像是阿莫西林之类的药一样普通。  
这四个字樱当然是敏感的了不得，瞳孔瞬时放大，惊讶怒火隐忍无奈等复杂情绪一一略过眼底，她本已经酝酿好自己应该说点什么却又忍下一言不发，最后化成一丝冷笑，这些反应全部都被佐助尽收眼底。  
她伸手想要去拿药，却又被佐助一手收回。  
“做什么？！”这声音听起来有些颤抖，尽管她已经克制自己的情绪。  
樱觉得自己有点想哭，却又不在他面前露出这样软弱又挫败的样子，她要紧自己的牙关，劝自己冷静点，他们都是成年人了，难道不该接受这样的结果吗。  
这个反应终究让佐助有点内疚，明明自己不是那个意思，现在这个情形俨然他已经是无情无义的渣男了。  
“别这种眼神看着我，我没有别的意思，我们都是第一次，再加上昨晚是我冲动在先，没有做任何保护措施，无论如何对你的身子是有影响的，但是这种东西总不能让你一个女生自己去买吧。”  
“所以？”樱有些幽怨又质疑的暼了佐助一眼，似乎又挑不出错来。  
“如果，我是说如果，昨晚我们头一次做，就能中，那么这孩子终究和我们无缘，这药是我让你吃的，也就是宇智波佐助亲手送走了这孩子，往后有任何因果报应只在我一人身上，与你无关。”  
这话落下，樱低头微愕，眼底里复杂的情绪蔓延开来，没想到他会想到那么多，孩子，她何尝不想要一个自己孩子，她的这幅身子能有孩子吗？  
“当然，不吃也行，说不上你现在肚子里就有一个了，我很乐意马上……”佐助适时的添油加醋。  
“拿来！！”樱这回狠狠丢下一个白眼，断了他的后话。  
他却是起了玩心故意将东西举过头顶，看她着急又够不到的样子心情竟然也跟着轻松起来，好像回到小时候玩闹的年岁。  
还好停车场没什么人，她现在就像一只八爪鱼一样粘着他身上撕扯，眼见她差不多气急败坏要发火的时候，佐助见好就收，将药片塞进她手心。  
两人本就挨得太近，所以他的吻来的也是水到渠成，虽是迅速，樱也感觉到他唇瓣的湿热故意撬开她的唇齿，那种暗示是明显想要将她吞没她的欲望。  
她红着脸拉推开他，手里紧紧攥着药片，隐约觉得舌尖有丝甜意。  
“香橙味也不错。”佐助一脸调戏后的满足，拿着头盔潇洒转身走了。  
该死！她说讨厌烟味，他就吃了她糖果？？春野樱第一次觉得这个男人让她恨得牙痒痒，心跳却又扑通扑通跳个不停，无奈她长长吸了一口气，又看了看手里的药片，犹豫了几分，最终还是先收在口袋里了……


	8. 08

08

午饭后的佐井觉得更加困顿，他掩着嘴打下哈欠，钻进休息室已经满上第三杯咖啡。烫口的热饮还没来得及喝下，就碰巧和躲进来抽烟的鹿丸打了个照面。  
“你怎么还没走？”  
佐井不紧不慢嘬下一口咖啡：“鱼没上钩。”  
煤油打火机擦出的火苗点燃了奈良鹿丸手中的烟，在这个窄小的休息间，两个男人心照不宣的靠在墙上，脸色皆是疲倦。  
“警务部正主都没了，你这个副队长还有心思在行政厅里面混日子。”  
佐井嘴角浮出一丝苦笑，并没有着急回答，鹿丸暼了他一眼，相信这个表情不是作假。   
“你说，宇智波还在磨蹭什么？”  
鹿丸狠狠吸了一口烟，不曾回答，说了也麻烦，不说更麻烦。  
“奈良副主任，一个失而复得的女人，还是曾经初恋，差不多爱恨交织的存在，现在却是如虎添翼的出现在你面前，如果是你，你会怎么做呢？”  
“别问我这么麻烦的问题，头疼。”   
“书上说，设身处地的分析，能最大程度发掘人性弱点。”  
打火机蓝色的火苗发出噼啪的声响，煤油味和烟味混在在一起，烟雾下的鹿丸逐渐陷入沉思。  
“如果是宇智波的话，一定会先玩个够，然后物尽其用。”  
佐井是很满意这个直戳主题的答案，他本来也不真的做什么情景假设。  
“在警务处他就把人玩到医院了，现在怎么着也是准备物尽其用了，不过我钓了两天的鱼都没上钩，似乎不像他的作风。”  
咖啡没了一半，烟灰缸里的烟蒂也塞满，鹿丸不再接腔，没有结果的事他懒得说话。  
“看起来你那边也不顺利？”  
“我爱罗那边说要见到鸣人再谈条件，卡卡西一直联系不上，只怕没有写轮眼谁也制不住九尾。”  
“那就让老狗自己去激怒九尾不就是了，九尾跑了，跑去哪里就不是我们说了算的。”  
“怎么，副队长这么无私，决定自己去撞枪口？”鹿丸嗤之以鼻，冷笑一下。  
老狗这个名字是他们私下对团藏的称呼，据说还是和团藏同期的人起的绰号，具体原因不甚清楚，估计也是十分看不惯他的做派便起了这么个讽刺的称呼。  
“奈良副主任，春野樱是去过医院化验室的……”  
鹿丸一顿，合上手里的打火机，最后一根烟随即掐灭在烟灰缸里。  
“宇智波家徽在警务处拆下不过是迟早的事，现在警务处基本你就是一把手了，卖我这么大的人情，你似乎另有所求？”  
“山中亥一先生似乎对我颇为不满。”   
鹿丸失笑，吐出最后的烟圈，又细细打量了一下佐井，似乎想从这张假笑的脸皮下看到点灵魂。  
“看来Sai队长要学习的不仅仅是人际关系，连载八部以上的肥皂剧都可以看看。”  
“怎么说？”  
“哪个电视剧里的名媛千金被搞大了肚子，还会被撵出门？”  
佐井面上一顿，还未彻底反应过来，门外喧嚣的动静转移了二人的注意力。  
“那些人是谁？”。  
鹿丸走上前扒开百叶窗扫视一圈：“大名的人，每月过来审查资料。”  
转身坐下来的功夫，鹿丸只觉得身边一阵风，佐井早已急不可耐的推门而出。  
“奈良副主任，等我消息，我今天还能送你一个大礼！”余下的话在逐渐远去的楼道里已经是断断续续。  
……  
“你们几个留在这里，对照电子版和收据凭单，做好记录。”铃木惠把剩下的人叫停在阅览室，独自一人进了档案室。  
她娴熟的带好手套和口罩，耳边微型通讯器适时的传来声音：“G排3层从左数第12册，P排5层从右数第一本。”  
“收到。”  
年久失修的档案室，满是陈旧和发霉的腐气，她加快了手上的动作，按下眼镜框上的启动键，所有入眼资料全部扫描收录。  
“给我调取团藏近年来所有用药的使用情况。”她一遍翻阅一边开口。  
“你确定？我们可能没有那么多时间了。”通讯器另一头似乎有些迟疑。  
“怎么，你做不到？”  
“哼……”良久耳边才传来一丝不屑的回应。  
她知道他算是应了，也就安下心来查阅资料。这时，远处突然的关门响动，敏锐的她迅速合上资料。  
她压低了声音，连忙关闭镜片扫描，换了一本历史记录本摊在手里。  
脚步声渐进，她尝试联系，然而通讯器那头却丝毫没有动静，她只能努力调整着呼吸，尽可能看起来波澜不惊。  
“铃木惠女士，你在找什么，在下有幸代劳。”  
她闻声抬头，该死！真是冤家路窄，怎么又是这个假笑人！！  
“阁下是？”她推了推眼镜，没错，大名的人不会认识他这种小角色。  
“真是贵人多忘事，几天前您还在被拷在警务部呢，不记得了吗，春野樱？”佐井假笑的十分真切。  
“你在没头没尾的说些什么？”这声音听起来也是低沉又平淡。  
佐井反观这位“铃木惠”的模样，三十五六的年纪，五官也是平平无奇，一副古板又不苟言笑的气质，丝毫没有因为这句话产生任何悸动，反而是一脸迷惑的打量着自己。当真像那么回事，这个女人差一点又从自己手下溜了。  
“春野小姐，时间有限，在你的通讯器恢复之前，不如我们来谈谈合作。既然我们都要团藏死，你想要的资料我会给你最高权限查看，而你，只要加快他入土的速度就行了。”  
紧张到手心里满是冷汗的春野樱听到这里也有一丝动摇，伪装已经没有必要，这位副队长却是不能再小觑。  
“你的诚意？”  
佐井笑眯眯的靠近她，似乎很满意她的识趣，同样他也识趣的在她两米左右的地方停下，张开嘴，伸出了舌头。  
灰暗的灯光下，她的瞳孔瞬间放大，这是——咒印！不能出卖情报而被施术人下的结印，根的老做派！  
面目上的鄙夷似乎盖着“铃木惠”的这张皮也难以掩饰。  
却在这时，耳朵里的通讯器适时打断：“让他滚！”  
这细小的动静两人皆是一顿，虽然佐井不一定听得清楚，但是他也晓得，宇智波佐助已经重新接线了。  
“宇智波队长您玩装死的手段还真是高明，尸检报告是呈上去了，不过老狗大概是不会信的，时间有限，带春野小姐看药物记录更为要紧。” 他知道对面一定能听得到，但他一点也不在意宇智波的态度，佐井撤下自己的肩章，急忙向着桌边的读取器走去。  
“等等，你怎么知道我要看药物记录！你到底是什么人？”虽是怀疑，春野樱还是不自觉加快脚步跟了过去。  
“在医院，你去了化验室对吧。”  
“你！！你们……”樱惊讶的捂住嘴，想起在化验室培养的生物，心底蔓延出的恐惧感硬生生激出一身盗汗。直到背依在书架上，她才意识到心跳波动又陷入异常。  
“坐着别动，平复心情！”佐助亦是通过蛇骨手链察觉到她心跳波动。  
她摊在原地，扯开繁琐的衣领，粗重的喘息声更是急促，似乎有些气不顺的症状，所以面色逐渐潮红。佐井蹙眉，打开换气扇，这里地处负一层，又潮湿，怕是起不了多少作用，但是聊胜于无吧。  
通讯器另一边的佐助有些按耐不住，昨天春野樱服用了神树种子以后，可以说半夜里全身都发起了“高烧”，连着全身皮肤热的又干又燥，身体就像点燃了火苗是由内而外的发热发烫，烧的嗓子都要冒烟似的难受。用她自己的话说，就像架在烤炉里一样，离上桌只差一撮孜然，在吃药冷敷都不起作用后，最后干脆用冷水泡在浴缸里泡了一宿。  
陪着折腾一晚的佐助到最后也没了脾气，本来他并不支持今天这个行动，第二天却看到浴缸里爬出来的女人满血复活叫自己起床的样子，竟然无法拒绝？？  
“都别动！告诉我化验室里面的东西培养品还是九尾？？”果决的声音叫停了准备赶来现场的佐助，也让打断了佐井准备圆谎的思绪。  
“看来这个问题宇智波队长也未曾正面回答过你，当然，为表诚意，我会如实回答，只不过你的说法不太准确，应该说那就「漩涡鸣人」才对……”  
佐井微笑的有些得意,却是双手奉上一个微型平板,莹莹的绿光反射在她带着两行清泪的脸色，让佐井有点诧异。那一刻,佐井觉得自己和他们是到底有些不同的,比如面前这个女人,能瞬间因为漩涡鸣人掉下眼泪,是他无论如何模仿不来也体会不到的,可以说他这种没感情的工具终究是画皮画虎难画骨了。  
“抱歉，虽然现在对一位女性说这些太不绅士，但是春野女士，你只有10分钟时间看你想要的东西，擦干你的眼泪会有助于你的阅读。”  
因为樱的心跳趋于稳定佐助的脸色总算有所缓和，佐井这句话倒是让他脸立马黑了三分。  
“无视他的说辞，尽快出来，他拦不住你。”耳边佐助的声音催促起来。  
接过平板的春野樱不动声色的擦了眼泪，确认药物信息属实后，又推了推眼镜，整理好衣服，再站起身来早已恢复了铃木惠该有的气质。  
“佐井副队长是吗？你的诚意我接受，不过，我要的不仅仅是这些！三日后的拍卖会，我们需要你的配合，你若是中间生了什么其他的私心，你这张脸以后就再也笑不出来了。”  
“还有，我知道你在这等的不是我，而是佐助，但是从现在开始，你是和我们合作，记得是我们！没有我，你们谁也不会让团藏死的更快！”  
最后这段话春野樱是疾言厉色的说完的，佐井一怔，他相信这个女人一定是说得到就做得到，只不过她还同时警告了宇智波不要当自己是白痴，细想来这两人的行动恐怕也是临时捆绑，思及此佐井不禁觉得心情大好。  
“如您所愿，春野樱女士，我们合作愉快。”佐井笑的坦诚。  
团藏死了，宇智波佐助已经失了警务部，这下木叶警务和根的半壁江山即刻收入囊中，那时候就算不搞大井野的肚子，山中亥一也不好再给他什么脸色看。至于春野樱，佐井越发期待这个女人的表现，如果她和宇智波最后关头撕破了脸皮，就算不同归于尽，死一个也是极好的。如今，赢家还不知道是谁。  
宇智波啊，咱们走着瞧……

——TBC

这次和大家啰嗦几句，首先因为翻车原因AO3已经全程更新，链接都在评论，微博不知道为啥把我限流了，话题带上也首页不会推荐，emmmm 我也很无奈。  
这篇勾结一开始构思就是短篇，没想到最后还是扯了这么多，剧情内容已经差不多过半，一如我一开始我对“勾结”两个字的理解，剧情中的人设都不是什么信男善女，在政.局动荡的年代，怎么样最大化自己的利益和权利是多数人生存的准则，可能比起原著展现的更多是人心底的黑暗和欲望。希望大家不要用只谈钱说爱和单纯Happy ending的构想来看这篇作品。  
最近因为疫情的事情大家都宅在家里，所以我也好好码字吧，哈哈哈哈，戴好口罩，勤洗手，少出门吧。这是我最后的假期了马上要变成社畜了，哎我也很惆怅  
最后，未成年必须下车！成年人也不要按照文中方式作死哈，只要不是为了备孕的为爱鼓掌必须戴TT，大家新年快乐，百毒不侵！


	9. 09

09

木叶医院•冷藏室

“接着说。”奈良鹿丸瞥了一眼下方被揍的鼻青脸肿的医生，手上的烟在低温下点燃的不太顺利。  
那医生刚被泼了一盆冷水又被搁在冷藏室回起话来都是哆哆嗦嗦的，鹿丸感觉更加不悦，他并不指望能问出什么，只不过团藏居然让他亲自来审人，摆明是信不过佐井了。  
审讯本就不是他的日常工作，面对这种赶鸭子上架的做法，他选择耗着，反正团藏也跳腾不了几天。不过隔壁传来的惨叫声却让他越发烦躁，严刑逼供是团藏的手笔,要他陪审的用意是想顺带连自己也监视了。  
酷刑下痛苦的呻吟让他那根理智的弦也越发绷不住，鹿丸推门出去透气，这两天家也没回，都是在医院办公室凑合过来的。他看了看手表，觉得时间太慢，当下却是自己最尴尬又无能的时刻，他竟然开始盘算着宇智波佐助准备什么时候动手。在走廊徘徊了很久，忙蹙眉扔了烟头，简直可笑，他怎可寄希望与宇智波这种人。  
就在这里，一路小跑来的文员看见鹿丸急忙过来开口：  
“副主任，刚刚团藏大人下令，把那天在医院里所有可能接触过春野樱的医护人员全部抹杀，他让您迅速把人都处理干净，明天拍卖会……”。  
“你说什么！医院从来不是都归我管吗！”  
这个消息无疑晴天霹雳，他拖这么久不就是为了保住医院这些人命吗，来报信的是自己人，鹿丸最后一丝理智也被压垮，他怒不可遏的一脚揣在冷藏室的门上。  
“主任,我……”手下自然也没见过上司这么失态的样子，缩在一旁不敢再多言语。  
“把后话说完！”  
“是，是……团藏大人还说，拍卖会的事，由佐井大人全权负责，医院的事情他的人会补上这些空缺，以后医院他也由亲自来管……”文员紧张又结巴的把最后的话说完。  
不想鹿丸怒极反笑，楼道里回荡的都是他越发渗人的笑声，三年了，这条老狗终于还是对自家下手了，架空奈良家的医疗产业，切断医药的供货线，再把他和佐井的本职工作交换，想打他们一个措手不及？  
好！好的很！既然他能自掘坟墓，那他就敢把他的骨灰都扬了！  
“鹿丸大人！”不巧又一个送消息的来触他的霉头。  
“又什么事？！”这一声是对着人怒吼出来的，医院的楼道里都消停不下来。  
来人定了定神，看了一眼在场人的脸色，淡定道：“佐井大人请您警务部走一趟，井野小姐似乎也被请了过去，说是那天来医院的人都要被带去问话。”  
鹿丸闭上双眼，收敛了一下情绪，随即又点上一支烟，缓缓回复：“我就过去。”  
……  
翌日 希尔顿酒店•豪华套间

卡特•帕特里克第三次合上怀表时，蓝色的眼睛毫不掩饰的表明了失望的神色，他起身从沙发上站起来，却被水门炎户拦在门口。  
“先生！请您务必留下，团藏大人就在赶来的路上。”  
“一个小时前，你们也是这说辞，我想团藏先生并没有合作的诚意，既然如此我还不如找个有诚意又守时的买家。”他的日语说的不怎么流畅，不过能等上一小时已经算是Z国人的极限。  
“不不不，团藏大人确实遇到一点麻烦，但是他是在给您取细胞增强剂的路上，所以请您一定相信我们是全力促成这次合作。” 水门炎户一面赔笑，一面和手下使眼色。  
卡特眼神越发讳莫如深，嘴角带着些玩味的笑意，惬意的坐回沙发上。一支烟的功夫，香烟红酒，牛排香槟，把面前的餐桌堆得满满当当。  
直到进房间的油女取根带来八个身材火辣，风格各异的女人一步步靠近的时候，卡特这才停下他准备一直看戏的心态。  
“什么意思？”卡特摆了摆手，弹了烟灰。带来的几个女人也不敢随意靠近，她们都是调教过好好伺候主子的。  
“呵呵呵，一点小意思，都是雏儿，身子干净，先生要是喜欢带回去玩儿也行。”水门炎户内心不屑，他这把年纪了应付这种金发碧眼的又阴阳怪气的主儿，心里十分怨念。  
“哦？这都是团藏大人的意思？” 卡特转头就嘀咕了些低俗的俚语，几个手下随之附和了几句，赤裸裸的把目光在几个女子身上打量，发出动静不小戏谑和淫笑声。   
那些粗鄙的俚语水门炎户没听懂但也猜到不是什么好话，倒是佐井从头到尾听得明明白白，脸上已经浮现出一副嘲讽的色彩。  
“呃……团藏大人然我们务必好生招待先生。”  
卡特拿新一只新雪茄，撩起来一名女子轻薄的纱裙，似笑非笑的打量着这些本就衣不蔽体的尤物，像是犹豫，又像是有些隐忍，最后一瞬文质彬彬的神色已经被满脸的阴鹜撕碎。  
“胆子够大，还知道投其所好，不过我不喜欢刻意为之的东西，人赏给你们了，到隔间去玩，别弄死就行了，帮我尝尝团藏大人的品位如何。”  
得了令的几个手下，不再有任何收敛，连拖带拽的把这些女人们关进了里面的隔间，合上门没多久的功夫，女子的尖叫和哭喊声就传了出来，配合着雄性动物的淫笑和怒骂，这些声音显得凄厉又痛苦。  
众人皆是脸色一黑，卡特脸上终于浮现出得意的笑容，他就是故意嚣张，反正你们也不能把我怎样。  
诚然，卡特•帕特里克——三十出头就是新一代石油大亨，夫人是房地产名门千金，十年前手底下资产就上百亿，听说是个温文尔雅的主，却也是个谁都请不动的座上宾，不过这都是表面又众所周知的东西。私下里是个吃人喝血的军火贩就鲜为人知了，就连他的背后的供货商是晓这件事，佐井也是昨天才知晓。  
这人从来都是只接“黑单”，不做任何明面上的政^_^府生意，团藏能把他请来肯定不仅仅是给个细胞增强剂那么简单，不过这都不是重点，团藏准备筹备军火，那一定是他等不及了！  
咣当一声，果盘散落，溅起的红酒不偏不倚的落在卡特袖口，众人的思绪也都被追回。  
“对…对不起大人，我错了！我真的不是故意的，真的！我…我发誓！我马上给您倒新的。”惊恐的女仆急切又心慌，手忙脚乱的收拾着桌上的残局，隔间内女子被玩弄的惨叫此起彼伏，吓得她更是手脚发软。  
“蠢货！你怎么回事！得罪了贵客，我看你是活腻了！” 水门炎户青筋暴起，一计不成又被这个不灵光的臭丫头撒了酒水，此时真的是恨不得捏死她了。  
“大人！我错了，求您放过我，我马上把给您拿换的衣服，这衣服现在就拿去洗，我…我一定赔给你！求您饶了我，我真的不是故意的。”  
“哦？你倒是赔得起？”卡特捏起她的下巴，却没有在意袖口的酒水。  
跪坐在地上的黑发女仆已经吓得泪流满面，赔不赔得起已经不再重要，惹毛了他也被丢去隔间才是真的死路。  
“你好像很怕我？乖乖，回答我，我很可怕吗？”他冰凉的指尖的像是一条蛇，逐渐收紧的力道越发窒息起来。  
女仆盯着对方蓝色的眼睛，本是像湖水一样寂静的颜色，底部却沉淀着阴狠的杀气，她知道对方并不会怜悯她的眼泪，怕！是本能的，身体快于大脑已经点了头，她没有理由不怕。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”伴着狂放的笑声，卡特松开了手。  
“哦~我的上帝啊！甜心你真是有趣的诚实，我敢说这一屋子人嘴里说的话，就和你们上一任火影纲手的赌技一样搞笑。行了，把她洗干净了送我房间来。”他解开袖口，不羁的将西装外套随意丢在沙发上，坐的四平八稳。  
这么赤裸裸的讽刺，在座各位修养就快绷不住了。  
“先生放心，保准让您满意。”佐井抢先拉起地上的女仆，恭敬一笑，带人退出了房间，也算是打破了剑拔弩张的氛围。  
真是，什么玩意！水门炎户心中怒骂，纵然不悦，他也不愿意再多纠缠，好歹佐井还是个有眼色的，他叫其余的人全部退了出去，嘱咐几个手下好好守在门口，最后嘴里也是带着不屑骂骂咧咧的快步离开了。  
20分钟后……  
佐井押解着被精心打扮的“女仆”出现在走廊里，女仆身材上乘，容貌精致，若不是双手背后捆着，出现在楼下拍卖会也绝不突兀。  
“春野小姐，你和宇智波队长还真是相得益彰啊，不对不对，是郎才女貌。”佐井贴在女仆耳边说悄悄话。  
“佐井副队长，不会用成语可以保持安静。”  
佐井笑眯眯的接过这一记白眼，却是笑意更甚：“不，我是发自内心的，你两演什么像什么，要是我们真的是敌人，那真是太棘手了。”  
“不是？呵！我和新政永远是敌人，别把我和你们混为一谈。”春野樱冷哼了一声。  
佐井抿嘴一笑，两人继续往前走。  
“在行政楼，你如何认出我不是铃木惠？”这问题她早就想开口了。  
“春野小姐毕竟在我眼皮下跑过一次，我还能让你跑第二次？新政的警务部可不都是酒囊饭袋啊。”  
“我不认为我的伪装术能输的那么快，我的作品‘卡特’不也让佐助骗过了所有人的眼睛？”  
“纲手的伪装术自然没有问题，宇智波队长扮的‘卡特’也算惟妙惟肖，不过那都适合第一次见你们伪装的人，经不起多次细细推敲，况且春野小姐似乎不适合扮老相，也对，毕竟还没到那个岁数。”  
春野樱顿时停下脚步，这话乍听是有些不客气，细想来却是她的致命点，她的伪装到位了，言行举止缺少了岁月的沉淀！铃木惠是三十多岁的女人，三十岁的女人的特点就不是观察看一两个人就能总结出来的。况且她潜伏在晓这么多年，差不多和外界算是断了联系，所以就算她师承纲手，没些底蕴和沉淀，再多的伪装不过是唬人的把戏。  
“受教了。”  
佐井会心一笑，这是她对自己最客气了一次了吧。  
“合同在书架对面办公桌的抽屉里，没有密码，所以你要的那份卧底名单不一定有。翻墙的时候小心油女取根的虫子，他不会让你轻易靠近团藏的房间。最后，一个半小时以后我会在这里制造爆炸，你和宇智波一定换掉伪装再逃跑。”佐井悄悄划开她手上的绳子。  
“最后一个问题，漩涡鸣人的归属。”  
“……卡卡西会送他去风之国暂时避难，也是我爱罗的意思。”  
春野樱背对着佐井沉默了数秒，最后开口。  
“走吧。”  
随后的两人恢复步速，不再言语，直到看门的手下开了门，春野樱的身影消失在门后那一刻，佐井第一次觉得这个女人的背影竟是如此消瘦。  
我们终究不是什么好人，但愿能为自己而活吧……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 听说最近发文很严格了 哎 就麻烦大家 AO3 微博 LOFTER切换的看吧


	11. 10

10

“乖乖，已经这么湿了，还赌气不肯说一句话？”宇智波这话和身下的坚挺欲望一样勾人，把绽放的花穴捣的鲜艳欲滴。  
私处刺激的撞击让春野樱感觉眼角逐渐朦胧，这里，希尔顿酒店的VIP房间，团藏专用休息室的书房，宇智波佐助这个男人，掀起裙子就把她扔在办公桌上就疯狂索要了起来。一想到他还脸不红心不跳的要她继续配合扮演“卡特”和“女仆”的cosplay，春野樱只觉得羞愧难当。  
“宇智波佐助！你这个禽兽！”  
“噢，我的甜心，看在上帝的份上，别闹了好吗，今天我带了草莓味的，我这就戴上试试。”  
炙热的欲望抽出，樱已经累瘫在桌上，精致的旗袍裙被掀起被推在腰上，颈边的盘扣也被扯开的七零八落，由上至下留下满是暧昧的红痕，   
佐助嘴角咬着避孕套包装的边缘，右手轻轻一撕，一阵草莓的香味弥漫在两人喘息的热情中，他一手揉捏着她的花核，却起了坏心：  
“乖乖，来给我带上。”  
“你休想！”  
“那行，不戴更舒服。”  
“你！你这个！！”樱一个激灵翻起身，却你了半天也没下文，她觉得常人的词汇已经无法表达这种近乎丧心病狂的做法。  
“怎么？形容不出来了？呵，试问哪个禽兽上床会戴套套？”佐助满意的抓住她的手，赶紧将这个草莓味的拦精灵戴在了自己的小兄弟上。  
“呃……”第一次戴这种东西，还是在下身高挺的时刻，佐助忍不住发出一声喟叹，樱则是被手中粗热的性0器弄得又羞又臊。  
没有更多的语言，套套的存在仿佛放肆的开端，佐助压低的春野樱的腰，从后狠狠贯入穴内。  
分开她的臀瓣，佐助一下下插的更深更狠，囊袋击在臀部的声响很大，佐助慢慢长驱直入将故意这些“啪啪”的动静放大，四溅的花液将一桌的文件搞得一塌糊涂。他箍紧樱的腰肢接连猛力抽送，肉棒更是急切像是把蜜穴的每个角落都塞满。  
“在这做，是不是很不一样。”  
“不，不要了……”趴在桌上的樱有些吃不消。  
团藏的房间，虽然隔音很好，但是门外肯定是有人把守的，樱不敢发出什么多的声音。但她更无法理解佐助为什么非要和她在这种地方做这些荒唐事。  
“别担心，团藏就倒台了，我们不过是在他房间留下点痕迹，这种便宜不占白不占。”其实就是报复，他就是想让团藏知道，他既然敢暗杀自己，那他也绝对能把他的老巢掀个底朝天。  
殊不知，春野樱有她更担心的东西，她躺在医院监护室时，有纲手的人秘密与她交接了任务，所以拿到注射器和试剂反杀香磷也是水到渠成。下一个任务是抹杀，而抹杀的具体对象的信息就藏在团藏这个酒店的临时办公室里。  
通过卡特房间的外窗翻进这里确实费了不少功夫，然而找到书架指定资料时，她所有的冷静和理智都被击碎，印着图案的书本已经掉在地上——三勾玉，那是标准的宇智波一族写轮眼！  
“你走神了？乖乖，在我身下还敢想别的事情？”  
啪一声！她浑圆的臀部已经留下鲜红的指印。  
“啊！”这下惩戒不仅拉回了神，更是把她所有矜持和隐忍击碎。  
佐助带着些怒气，把樱的屁股抬的更高，狠狠一挺直击花心，他撑住桌子连着胯部一起用力，又是一阵狂暴又粗鲁的抽送，似乎要把身下人弄坏一般的疯狂。  
“告诉我，你在想谁？”佐助压下身子，贴在她后背低语。  
今天的佐助近乎疯狂，后入真的太深了，刚刚想抬起来腰，却又被他狠狠按下，她的手肘一会放下一会又得抬起，关节处已经被磨的发红，肉棒毫不客气的顶的她感觉炸开了花，她能感觉到他的欲望还在她甬道里不停放大，勉强算起来这才是第二次做，哪里经得住这样凶猛的索取，花径里已经有些电流过后又痛又麻的感觉。  
在陌生房间和不安的环境确实让她莫名的刺激和敏感，眼角已经挂了的泪水，她今天必须给他个完美的解释，虽然她想哭又想笑，总不能说自己真的快被他操哭了吧。  
“我在想宇智波佐助，先生，你那儿不如他。”你不是想玩什么角色play吗？我今天陪你玩个够。  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”这声笑意舒适又真实，或许是套着卡特的伪装，这种不符合他宇智波佐助人设的笑却能让他更加放肆。  
“甜心，别急，再绞紧一点，我马上会要到你求饶。”  
疯狂！透过美瞳的伪装都能看到佐助眼底最真实的疯狂，是她刺激了他最后的神经，他将身下人翻转，被精心滋润的土壤已经随时准备接纳他的开采，最后这一刻，他一定要正面射给她。  
狂热又充满爱意的吻含住她的呜咽，他拖住她的大腿，随之响起发疯似的冲击声，樱毫无招架之力只得一手挂在他的肩上。男性粗长的欲望已经是在发泄的顶端，在花穴内疯狂的捅入，里面所有的褶皱都被撑得开放，仿佛挤进她的身体里一般的融合，樱不禁收紧双腿，下身的吸的肉棒更紧。  
急促的呼吸伴随肉体的淫迷的交合，如潮水般席卷的快感将两人推上高峰，凶猛的横冲直撞后，性器终于抽离花穴，草莓味的避孕套里满满都是白色成果。  
“我真的，不可以了……”没错，樱觉得自己腰都要断了。  
佐助嘴角微微上扬，似笑非笑的取下了的粘着黏液的套套，连忙把已经累虚脱的春野樱抱回里间的床上。  
他撤掉假发，换掉已经湿透的衬衫，又把两个人身上所有的伪装都卸了个遍，几乎每一个细胞都表达主人的舒服和满意的滋味，这个女人总能让他心情愉悦起来。  
……  
“三年前，你生日那晚为什么没继续下去。”樱这话让还在给她打理身体的佐助一怔。  
三年前，确实……那晚自己生日会结束后，两人都是酒后微醺的状态，本是仲夏炎热的季节，正巧前两天下过雨温度冷不不热的，可以说老天都帮着他们了。毕竟是17岁这种血气方刚的年纪，关上门的一刻，两人就在宇智波家庭院里拥吻了起来，一路到床上也算顺利。奈何，刚刚探入一点点的程度，春野樱就已经痛得不行了。就算是润湿以后，那窄小的缝隙依旧是没有可以突破的趋势，反复折腾一小时以后，没有成功不说，两人倒是酒醒了。到底，身下还是个未成年的少女，就算是自己的女友，这时候的佐助也觉得无论如何下都不去手了。  
无奈他用冷水澡按压欲望后，在沙发睡了一宿草草收场，其实他不太愿意回想这段囧事，不过如今，他倒是觉得有些情趣。  
“那晚，你喊疼了。”  
“就这么简单？”  
“难道要我这个警务部的强X未成年少女？”佐助鼻尖发出一声轻笑。  
“够了！没个正行！”  
“闹了三天脾气，酒店就住的舒服？”  
樱转头不理他，这是她对他故意隐瞒信息的惩戒，自从那天在行政楼知道鸣人的去向后，她借着拍卖会行动的部署，早早就在酒店住下，算是冷战了三天。  
佐助有点气的想发笑，无论三年前还是三年后，谁敢和他置气晾着他三天，怕是坟头的草都开花了。不过他现在心情好，这一切都变成了别扭的可爱，于是他欺身上床，右手紧扣住她胸前的红梅，对着她的唇瓣又开始新一波的润泽。  
“别…别闹了，合同到手了，该走了吧。”话音被湿热的吻意堵的断断续续。  
“还早，我还能再来一次。”  
“啊！你疯了，不是刚刚才……”才尽兴吗。  
“当着你们的面喝了那红酒，岂是一次就能完事的？”重新挺立的肉棒已经徘徊在穴口，顶端一探入花穴又抽出些银丝，他的小兄弟亲昵的戳了戳她身下的湿热的花蕊，身体力行的证明自己重回巅峰。  
“等等!那酒是团藏的人让准备的，难道？”  
“哼，他本意就是想留着卡特在这吃人嘴短，酒里自然是下了猛药，我不喝你还能进来房间？”  
初尝情欲后本就是不知餍足的挠的心痒，樱却是故意躲了三天，她料想到会被佐助这样疯狂索要一次，但是短时间内他情欲重重的程度，肯定是酒里的东西起效了，不过佐助本人似乎更享受这种欲望的高涨和刺激。  
“可是，佐井说他不久后就会引爆这里……”  
“樱，在床上不许提别的男人的名字。”佐助弯下腰，微湿的短发有些遮住眼眉，黑色瞳孔里有一点妖媚和血色，这个脸色似乎有些不快的趋势。  
当下樱一抬头，软糯的唇瓣就贴上了他的，似是着急一般双臂勾住他的脖子，这一下冲击佐助撑起的胳膊一松，身体不轻不重的砸在她身上。学着他的样子，她撩拨起他的舌尖，扣着他的后脑勺，修长的指尖逐渐深入发根，加深两人的吻意。  
接着，从他的唇齿到锁骨，她吮吸，舔舐的勾引有些吃力，脖子上也被她“报复性”留下一路湿润的草莓，男人喉结滚动已经暗示他的动情。  
她的香味莹莹绕绕在鼻尖佐助有些迷离的恍惚，耳边的湿热让他心神一定，她啃咬着他的耳垂，娇娇软软的道：“佐助君，我腰疼，我要在上面。”  
佐助顿时觉得呼吸一顿，眼底爬上欲望的猩红，嘴角的笑意确实更甚：“真是妖精！”  
唇瓣瞬间被挤开，舌头也被紧紧绞住，吃干抹尽般的吮吸，佐助呼吸逐渐浑浊。掌心更是故意揉捏着她的乳尖，激的出她一声声娇吟。  
他扣紧了她的腰，这次的探入没有初次那么晦涩，也没有刚刚那么紧致的阻力，一戳到底的顶到了花心。比起上次的激烈和疯狂，他耐心的的抽送和研磨，顶弄的樱反而有些苏麻。  
“不行，佐助君，让我下去……”这么软绵绵的语气有些耐不住的哭腔。  
“嗯？不是说腰疼吗？”他攥紧她的手心，下身又顶弄了她两下。  
这个男人真的是坏心眼，这个姿势随着弹性十足的床垫，这一下下重戳真的叫她是好好体验了一下他的尺寸，再这样下去，她肯定下地都难。于是她求饶，卖乖，娇嗔饶是好好卖了一次乖，佐助才将她抱回身下。  
腰刚部有了依靠，他的双膝抵开她的两腿分的更开，这次撞击却是来的激烈，樱知道，佐助快到了，她头一回觉得女人这种动物是如此的渺小，就是再有底气和骄矜的女性，在这种时刻，只能依附在男人身上，在他们的索要中呻吟和舒适。  
没错，她并不排斥两人的交欢，有人说通往一个女人心里最近的距离就是阴道，关于这点，同时作为一个医生的春野樱来说，性行为，确实能让人最大程度上的产生心理和身体的舒适，对女人而言甚至说是依赖。  
而宇智波佐助，她了解这个男人的逆鳞，他要的不仅仅是顺从，更多的是死傲娇性格不愿意承认的某些东西。比如，他快射了，就比较喜欢最原始的姿势，男上女下！他要看着自己在他身下呻吟，就算是痛苦，他也要提醒她，你是我宇智波佐助的女人，只有我才能让你欢愉。  
所以，性与爱，到底是相辅相成，还是相互毁灭？  
“樱。”情欲下的佐助逐渐缓下动作，额间的汗水顺着鼻尖划过他的下巴，这一声真的是沙哑又魅惑。  
身下的人儿面色潮红，被他撩拨的魅色无限，其实在樱已经累得疲惫不堪，只得弱弱应了一声。  
“你可喜欢。”  
“嗯？喜欢什么？”情欲驱使下碧色双瞳锁定到他柔情如水的眼神，有些微愕，这样纯净又深情的眼神有多少年未曾见过？她想要定神看看，却在他索要的撞击下看得有些恍惚。  
“你可喜欢？”他坚持，语气中确实意外的柔和与宠溺。  
“自然，喜欢……”  
樱只觉得额头一热，他的吻落下，马上她的哭腔就失声在新一轮的交合中了。  
最后，两人急促的喘息声下，佐助长长一叹，白灼的黏液洒在了樱的大腿上，啧，差点失控，所以交合处还粘着少许痕迹。  
佐助嗤了一笑，不带套能控制好还不内射，这当真是AV里演来骗未成年的吧。  
不过这都盖不住他的好心情，他迅速将两人清理了一下，累瘫在床上的樱只剩下任他摆布的份，所以，比起两人行动他选择直接写轮眼催眠她抱着走来的更快。  
十分钟后，爆炸声响起，震的整个酒店一晃，警报和人声的尖叫顿时乱作一团，混乱又求生的关头，不远处一个冷峻的身影抱着怀里熟睡的粉发女子，趁乱从车用通道顺利离开。  
这次，一定要中！他势在必得。  
……  
水之国  
照美冥会谈室秘间，两个女人的对话，被敲门的静音打断：  
“大人，您先看一下新闻吧。”  
照美冥理了理自己的刘海，率先打开了电视，纲手也转过身回来坐在沙发上。  
“接下来请看最新消息，今日火之国木叶连续发生两起不同程度的爆炸事件。当地时间下午3点17分，火之国境内木叶医院化验科三楼突发严重爆炸，共计5个房间，十二台大型仪器受到不同程度破坏，其中2人死亡，7人受伤，累计损失超过500万元。该事件发生后40分钟，于火之国中心广场附近的希尔顿酒店，发生大规模爆炸事件，酒店二楼的拍卖会被迫中止，由于事发突然，安全通道受爆炸影响遭到不同程度破坏，其中包括五大国行政人员，各财团等超过500人被困在内超过一小时以上，伤员还在进一步解救中，目前死亡人数已达50 ，受伤人数超过300。火之国领导人团藏刚结束与Z国的会议，目前已经在返程的飞机上，他表示……”  
纲手切到直播频道。  
“……我现在就是在火之国希尔顿酒店现场，可以看到我身后的消防车还在进一步灭火处理，爆破小组已经在酒店内部排除二次爆炸的隐患，现在所有受伤人员已经转入木叶医院分院，就现场得到消息来看，这是一起蓄意谋划的爆炸事件，酒店和医院的爆炸是出自同一设备装置。据警务部消息，最近密切接触木叶医院的火之国高层奈良鹿丸有重大作案嫌疑，据医护人员反映，事发前两天内他一直留在医院内不曾外出，还多次在化验科内出入，目前奈良鹿丸已经被警务部拘留……”  
余下的消息照美冥不太愿意听了，她先一步关掉了电视。  
纲手起身走到窗前，双手抱胸，眼里看不出喜怒。  
“你这个徒弟可是真有些本事，真可惜我身边没有这样机灵的丫头。”照美冥托着腮。  
“行动吧，这回我们和我爱罗一起走一趟火之国。”纲手看了一眼当日的夕阳，褐色瞳孔逐渐暗沉。团藏，你还有几个明天？  
……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道说什么好 我真的是翻墙过来发文的 QAQ太难了 微博和lofter我都在 欢迎骚扰我啊 交流想法都可以  
> 如果AO3以后更新不及时 大家就剩下两边看吧 谢谢理解

**Author's Note:**

> 文中描写纯属虚构，不要随意实践（你们喜欢也行→。→  
> 微博和LOFTER 都容易翻车 这边是基地了  
> 第一次用AO3 太南了


End file.
